The Night Stand
by Luuh2311
Summary: Edward is a intern, starting his career as doctor. He meets Bella in a club, and the one night stand they agreed, turns into a full life stand. The girl he once thought he wouldn't see again, it will be in his life, changing it completely. AH
1. Chapter 1

I sighed as I saw the club Emmett chose. It was full. Why couldn't we just go to the bar we always go? Alice glared at my lack of excitement, and I put a fake smile for her. She rolled her eyes, and dragged me by my hand to the door. She showed her id, and we didn't have to. The place was nice. It was a new club, Solar Midnite. It was the first weekend, so it was hell. Emmett decided to go grab the drinks, leaving me merciless to Alice.

"Oh, there" she said smirking and nodding to the dance floor.

"What?" I asked.

"See that guy?"

"Alice, it's a fucking club. I see a lot of guys!"

"The blond one. Dressed nicely. Making his way to the DJ" she said.

I looked and found a blond tall, lean, guy, dressed with dark jeans and a white button down shirt. He didn't seem like he came to have fun. He talked to the DJ quickly, and left.

"What about him?" I asked.

"Your next brother-in-law, Edward" she said and grabbed the drink Emmett was holding, and went to the dance floor.

"You're welcome" Emmett said rolling his eyes. "What's the hurry?"

"She met our future brother-in-law, apparently" I said taking a beer from him.

"Hm" he said eyeing the dance floor, "Did you see my future sister-in-law?"

I glared at him, and he chuckled. He went to the dance floor and I followed him. We danced for an hour, I kissed a couple girls, Emmett brought the drinks, I was a little drunk already… Now, I was trying to get rid of a girl, that was too annoying. All because Emmett decided to take of with her friend. I saw Alice dancing with the blond guy. Geez, my sister was a freak. She was physic, or something. I thanked God, when a guy came to talk to the girl, and I took the distraction to get away. I went to the bar, well, tried. I could barely see the counter. I pushed my way, and tried to get the bartender attention. There was two guys, and a girl, but they were too busy. I smiled as I saw the girl, with dark brown hair, and lean body, as she danced making drinks and taking care of the register.

"Hey, man! Where is that chick that was with you?" Emmett said pushing his way to my side.

"I'll kill you, Emm. The chick was awful, I tried to get away but couldn't. God bless the blind man that went talk to her" I said.

"Sorry"

"Fine" I said and smile as I finally get the attention of the bartender.

The hot dancer one. She walked to us, drying her hands in a towel and nodded.

"What can I get you?" she asks.

"A beer" Emmett said smiling at her.

"Hm… Kamikaze" I said.

"Okay" she said, gave Emmett his beer and turned away.

"Kamikaze. What the fuck? You always drink beer. Once whiskey" Emmett said confused and took a sip of his beer.

"I don't know" I said honestly. It was a lie, I said kamikaze because I wanted to see her moving around and another chance to talk to her.

"She's hot" Emmett said.

"Hm?"

"The bartender you're looking at"

"Oh, yeah" I said as we watched she move, coming back with my drink.

"Here" she said putting the drink in front of me, "Fifteen dollars"

"Here" I said giving her twenty, "Keep the change"

"Thanks" she said already answering another order.

"Oh, man! Don't humiliate yourself!" Emmett said laughing.

"What?" I asked.

"The bartender? You're wasting your time. She didn't even look at you, and everybody knows bartenders are immune to pick up lines"

"Shut up" I said.

"Let's take a bet. If you get at least to exchange numbers, I'll pay fifty bucks"

"And if I don't?"

"_That_ confident?" he asked amused.

"I'll get it. Just want to know…"

"If you don't, you won't get laid until the end of the month"

"Deal" I said shaking his hand.

"I'll go find a chick for me. Good luck" he said and walked away.

I stood there, drinking, watching the bartender. She was pretty. Her brown eyes were excited, but wary. She was fast too. She walked around fast, getting orders, and tips, faster than the other bartenders. She was wearing skinny black jeans, with knee high black converse boots, and a black and white uniform button down shirt. The bar was getting calmer, people going to the dance floor. I got a barstool, and sat there watching her. Once my drink was finished, and it was pretty fast, on purpose, I made sure to call her. Once I catch her eye, I called her with my index finger. She smiled politely and walked to me.

"Yes?"

"I made you come with one finger, imagine what I could do with my whole hand" I said smugly.

She glared at me, and clenched her jaw.

"Do you have a order?" she asked.

"Yeah, another one, please" I murmured.

She turned around to make my drink. Fuck! I was too drunk to realize that was wrong. I shouldn't have said that. I shook my head trying to clear it, but just got slightly dizzy.

"Here" she said putting the glass down, a little too forcefully, "Eight bucks"

"I'm sorry. I shouldn't have said that. I'm drunk." I said and gave her ten, "And you're so beautiful you make me forget good pick up lines"

"Thanks" she said taking the money, "And forget the pick up lines. Won't work, buddy"

She walked away before I couldn't answer. Damn. Emmett was right. It seemed she was immune. I couldn't turn down the drink, but I wanted to call her again. I sighed and turned down the drink. No more vodka. I waited until she looked in my direction. It took some time, but she did it. She sighed, rolled her eyes and walked to me.

"A coke this time" I said.

"Decided to stop end drinks in less than a minute?" she asked while opening a can and pouting some in a glass.

"I think I'll be able to talk better, if I stop drinking now" I said.

"It's a club. Drink and dance, that's the reason why people come. Not talk. You're not talking to anyone. So if you're not going to drink, or dance… Why are you here?" she asked and put the glass in front of me, "Four dollars"

"Open a tab for me" I said giving my credit card. "I'm here trying to talk to a gorgeous bartender"

"My colleague, Mike, will be glad to know" she said nodding to the other bartender.

"Ugh, Mike. No, she's beautiful, have brown eyes, perfect body, and lips that I'm certain I'm going to kiss tonight" I said, "Oh, and she's talking to me"

She rolled her eyes and went to the register. I smiled and sipped my coke. That was a start. We're talking more than about drinks. Emmett's fifty bucks will pay for the drinks I'm buying. I texted Emmett and told him to save fifty bucks, and to meet me at the bar, if he wanted a drink, I was paying. I texted the same to Alice and five minutes later, they were beside me.

"Drinks for free?" Alice asked excited.

"Yeah, what you'll want?" I asked.

"Martini" she said.

"Okay" I said and grinned at Emmett.

I turned and waved to Bella. She rolled her eyes, but smiled politely eyeing my siblings.

"Yes?" she asked.

"A beer, and a martini. This is Alice, my little sister, and Emmett my big brother. I'm Edward by the way" I said.

"Here" she said giving Emmett a beer.

"Thanks" he said smirking at me.

"You know, normally, you say your name to us now" I said.

She ignored me and went make Alice's drink.

"Dude, burned!" Emmett said.

"Really, Edward? The bartender? Bartenders don't fall for shit like yours" Alice said.

"I told him, he doesn't listen to me" Emmett said.

"Shut up. You'll see. I'll do it"

"_It_? Respect, Edward. It's a woman, not an object" Alice said.

"Fine, I'll do her, better?" I asked rolling my eyes.

Bella came back with Alice's drink and gave to her.

"You won't tell us your name, it's rude…" I said.

She ignored me again, and took another order. She was making the drink, closer to me so I decide to insist.

"I can tell by the way you're ignoring me, you want me…" I said.

"God, Edward! That was awful!" Alice said.

"I'm ashamed of you. My brother isn't that bad" Emmett said.

Bella smiled hearing our conversation, handled the drink to the costumer and turned to us.

"If I tell my name, you'll stop?" she asked.

"Perseverance" I said. "Let's make a deal. You let me try, tell me your name, would make it easier, but you can ignore me"

"I'll tell you my name when I decide it's working" she negotiated.

"Okay" I said.

She nodded and went to the other side of the bar. I smiled proudly at my siblings, and they were holding their laughter.

"Laugh now. You will regret it, you'll see"

"Edward, give up. She's made it clear. She wants you to shut up, and fuck off!" Alice said.

"I don't give up. And why are you complaining? You're getting free drinks" I said.

"Let's stay and watch" Emmett said taking the barstool on my right.

Alice took the one in the left, and drank her martini pretty fast. Not complaining. I ended my coke as well, and waved to Bella. She was busy, but nodded in acknowledgment.

"I can see why you don't give up" Emmett said, "She got a great ass"

"And breast" Alice said.

We looked at her in shock. God, she was drunk! She was checking girl's bodies out.

"What?" she said, "She has!"

"Are you lesbian now?" Emmett asked.

"Maybe" she mused, "I would definitely do her"

"If I didn't need a excuse to talk to her, you would have to stop drinking" I said.

"I bet I can get her before you do" she said.

"Oh, that I want to see!" Emmett said.

"Do you want to see Alice steal my chick?" I asked bemused.

"Alice won't steal. I'm not yours" the bartender said.

I turned around to find her smiling at us.

"So, you'll go with my sister?" I asked.

"I think she'll be better than you" she said, "Drinks?"

"Tequila Pink!" Alice said.

"Shirley Temple" I said.

She nodded and started preparing the drinks. This time close to us.

"You know, my family always said I was kind of telepathic" I said.

"Hm?" she said nonchalantly.

"Yes. I can tell that you love me" I said in a seductive tone, "Right?"

"No" she said giving my drink.

"Damn, I always confuse love with lust" I said

"No again" she said working on Alice's drink.

"I loved your look." Alice said.

It seemed such a normal thing to say. Alice was always looking at what people were wearing.

"Thanks, you too. Your dress is great" she said.

"You know what would look great on you?" Alice asked.

"What?"

"Me" Alice said in a sexy tone.

Emmett choked with his beer, and I patted his back. The bartender smiled and gave Alice her drink.

"You're drunk" she said to Alice.

"I'm not drunk, just intoxicated by you" Alice said and gave the girl a once over.

I had to look away. It was so weird see my sister doing that.

"She's better than you" she said to me and looked at Emmett, "Another beer?"

"Sure" Emmett said.

She gave him another beer, but before she pulled away from the counter, I leaned closer to her, my torso over the counter.

"There is this sexual tension. Can you feel it, too?" I whispered. She shook her head, clearly amused. "We should release this tension. My place or yours?"

"Both. Stay in yours and I'll stay in mine" she said pulling away, "Or maybe I'll be at Alice's"

She made her way to the other bartenders and said something they laughed. Probably of me.

"You're losing for Alice" Emmett said shaking his head, "Shameful, Edward, shameful"

"Shut up" I grumbled.

"Mom will be disappointed. She taught me how to share, but I won't get in a threesome with you, Ed" Alice murmured.

"I need to erase the image, before I throw up" I said.

"Me and you, both" Emmett said.

The blond guy that was with Alice stopped by the bar, talked to hot bartender (her nickname until I found out her name) for a minute, laughing, and walked away.

"I would do a threesome with him and her" Alice mused. "Hey!" she called.

The bartender looked, and Alice showed her empty glass. She was downing the drinks. The bartender grinned and walked to us.

"Yes?"

"Let's see if you're good in math" Alice said.

"Okay…"

"You're a four. I'm a three. The blond guy you just talked is three too. Put it together" Alice said.

"Let me guess… We would be ten together in bed?" she asked amused.

"I don't know. Just to think about being with you and him, I lose my mind, and forget math" Alice said smiling.

"Good one. That's new for me" the bartender said.

"I just invented" Alice said smugly, "So you know the blond hot guy?"

"Yes. Jasper. My friend. He's owner of the club" she answered, "What do you want to drink now?"

"You" Alice said.

"Maybe later. But for now…?"

"A shot of tequila. And stay close. I don't want to wait for you to come. In the bar. I would do anything to make you come later…"

"Okay, I'm out of here. I can't see this Alice" Emmett said.

"Take a beer" the bartender said giving him a bottle.

"Thanks. Call me when we're leaving" Emmett said to me.

"Fine" I grumbled.

I couldn't believe this. I was losing to my sister. My straight sister, that decided to be lesbian for the night. Just to screw with me.

"Are you lesbian?" I asked the bartender.

"Maybe" she said smiling mischievously.

"Are you going with my sister?"

"No, I can see she's too drunk. She wouldn't be doing that normally. Am I right?"

"Yeah! She came in saying she would marry the blond guy, Jasper and now she's hitting on a girl"

She chuckled, and put a few tequila glasses in the counter. She filled all of them, and Alice attacked the drinks. Oh, she would regret this in the morning… After that, she continue to ask the bartender to hit. I was seeing my credit card bill getting scary. Why the hell did I invited Alice to drink?

"Enough" Alice mumbled when the tequila bottle was almost done.

"Good" the bartender said.

"Where is Jasper?" Alice mumbled.

"Hm… Why?" the bartender asked.

"I want to see him. He seems nice. He's hot. I want him"

"Don't do that" the bartender said.

"Oh my god!" Alice said hiccupping, "I'm sorry. I didn't understand you were his girlfriend"

"I'm not. But do you really want to see him this drunk?"

"I'm not drunk" Alice said almost falling of the barstool, because she wasn't drunk.

"Hm, okay" the bartender said.

"What are you doing?" I asked as I steadied Alice.

She took her cell, and talked to someone.

"He's coming, Alice" she said.

"Thank you, hot bartender. I'm sorry, but tonight I'll go with him"

"It's okay" Bella said chuckling. "Call me Bella"

"Oh, finally her name!" I said amused.

"Bella, what's wrong?" Jasper asked coming to us.

"Jazz, this is Alice Cullen and her brother Edward" Bella said.

"I danced with her earlier, what's going on?"

"She's a little tipsy" Bella said and I snorted at her understatement, "And asked for your presence"

"Hm, okay" Jasper said and took a step closer to Alice.

Alice pulled away from my hand that was keeping her up, and jumped in Jasper's arms kissing him. He stumbled back, but embraced her, keeping her up. They broke apart panting, but Alice didn't stop, kissing his jaw, chin, neck…

"I'll take her to the office. Put her on the couch" Jasper said, "Is that okay?" he asked me.

"Yeah. I'll find my brother, and I'll go there to get her"

"Okay" he said and dragged Alice away.

I sat back in the barstool, as Bella watched the scene with her arms folded in her chest. I texted Emmett telling him what happened.

"So, let's have a decent talk now, without my crazy sister hitting on you?" I asked.

"Speak" she says as she starts to clean the counter. "Can I close your tab?"

"Sure. You're bartender for how long?" I asked.

"Two years. Helps pay the bills"

"Student?" I asked.

She didn't look older than 22, and the club was close to the University.

"Yes, finishing"

"What?"

"Literature" she said and smiled at me giving my credit card back, "And you?"

"I'm 25, doing internship on Seattle Grace"

"A doctor?" she asked surprised.

"Why is that a surprise?" I asked amused.

"Well, judging for your pick up lines, I thought you were dumb. You're not apparently"

"Thank you?" I asked chuckling.

"And I didn't thought that med students had time to clubs"

"I don't. It's my free weekend. My siblings dragged me. But I'm glad. I got to meet you" I said.

"You're slightly better" she said.

I grinned and someone tapped my shoulder.

"Let's go?" Emmett asked.

I looked back at Bella and shook my head.

"Go ahead. I'll go later" I said.

"You don't give up?" he said amused and Bella chuckled. "Fine, goodnight"

"Goodnight" I said.

He nodded to Bella, and she waved.

"So…" she said.

"I think I'll hang out here, talking to you"

"It won't happen, Edward" she said.

"Why not?"

"Because I can see you're the type that comes, fuck and goes" she said.

"Ouch. Okay, so the problem is that I just want a one night stand?"

"Yeah"

"Do you want more from me?"

"No, I don't…"

"Then, what's the matter? You don't expect a relationship. I'm not committing into one…"

"I don't do this, Edward. I did this. Hell, I fucked in clubs' bathrooms. I woke up not remembering the name of the guy beside me. Not anymore"

"You don't have to forget my name. And I have a bed…"

"Hey, Bella" Jasper calls behind me.

"Hey, Jazz?" she asks.

"You can go. I'll close" he said lifting the pass-through and entering the bar.

"Are you sure?" she asks.

"Yeah, go" he said.

"Actually, I'll have a drink before" she said.

"I'll make it" he said shooing her from the bar.

I nodded to the barstool beside me, she sighed but sat there.

"Bella?" I asked quietly.

"Yeah?" she said playing with a napkin.

"I'm not used to do this"

"Oh" she murmured surprised.

"Isn't working at all?" I asked.

She shrugged and smiled.

"You won't give up?"

"Not until I get what I want" I said.

Jasper gave her a glass of what looked like a Cosmo, and she downed at once.

"Thanks, Jazz" she says as he gives her jacket and purse. "Bye!"

"Bye!" he said.

"Let's go!" she said grabbing my arm, and dragging me with her.

I grinned and let her drag me. She got in the street and stopped a taxi, with a loud whistle. Once we were in, and I gave my address to the driver, she attacked me. Her lips were soft, but urgent. She snaked her hand thru my hair, as I pulled her closer by the waist. She sucked my bottom lip, and I couldn't contain the groan, as I began to get hard. I pushed her back, so we were laying in the backseat. She was arching her body to get closer and I trusted my hips on hers. I pulled away, to breathe, but I never stopped kissing her. Her cheeks, her jaw, her chin, her neck, collarbone… The car stopped, and I pulled money from my pocket and throw to the driver.

We got out, stumbling our way in my building. I pressed her against the elevator's wall, and my hands grabbed her ass, squeezing it slightly. She moaned in pleasure as her tongue explored my mouth. I lift her, nd she wrapped her legs around my waist. God, we were dry humping in the elevator. I couldn't wait to be inside her!

"Damn, I need to be within you" I growled.

She was kissing my neck, and chuckled.

"We forget to push the elevator's button"

I chuckled and reached an arm behind me, pressing the right button. After that I continue to make out with her against the elevator's wall. Oh, that small friction was driving me insane! Once the doors open, I put her down, and dragged her to my door by her hand. I opened the door, and pulled her inside. She shut the door with her foot, taking me in another kiss, while unbuttoning my shirt. I pulled her in the direction of my room, taking her shirt, and gripping her breast. Damn, Alice was right, she got great breast. She dropped her jacket and purse, that were in her hand, in the floor, with her shirt and bra. I kissed her neck, collarbone, and as I kissed her neck, I took her pants off, as she gripped my head closer to her, moaning.

"You're with too much clothes" she said when she was in just her panties and unbuttoned my pants as we kissed against the wall.

I was just in my boxers, picked her up, kissing her, she wrapping her legs around my hips, and I stumbled to my room, hitting the door and walls in the way. I lay on top of her, as we wrap around each other, with just moans and groans, as I rock against her. Her skin is soft, and she smells so nice. Like wild flowers, I'm impressed. She spend the night in a bar, but she still smells nice. My hands are all over her, trying to memorize every curve, every inch of her perfect body. I trail kisses down her body, as I slid her panties down.

I can't wait any longer, and she can't too. She's eager, as she pull my boxers down, and pull me on top of her. I explore her mouth as I slid inside of her, as she bit my lip in surprise. It's pure bliss. I groan feeling her so tight, warm and wet. We hold still for a moment, like both of us don't want to lose it. The first we do it slowly, enjoying ourselves. The second we do it more passionately. I can't even remember the third time, I just collapsed in her chest, panting and kissing her breasts, falling into oblivion.

"Fuck, Edward. You suck in pick up lines, but you're great in bed" she groaned.

"Thanks, Bella. I have to say, you're the best I've fucked"


	2. Chapter 2

"No, okay. Sorry. I'll meet you there"

I groaned and opened my eyes, to find Bella stumbling around my room, putting her boots.

"I overslept. No, I'll get there. Just a little late. I tell you later" she said on the phone.

"Hey" I said watching her.

"Okay, see you in… thirty minutes. I won't. Okay, bye. Love you too" she said.

I frowned. It was her boyfriend. She didn't tell me she got a boyfriend. And why was she leaving so soon? I wanted to fool around this morning.

"Hey" I said again.

"Hi. I've got go" she said and stumbled to me, "Bye" she kissed me in the corner of my lips and run out of the room.

"What? Wait, hold on!" I said jumping out of bed, wrapped in the sheets, running behind her.

"Sorry, I'm late" she said and reached for the door's knob, when someone opened it.

Emmett saw her, looked at me in shock and grinned.

"Emmett, couldn't you help me?" Alice asked behind him, and grinned when she saw Bella. "Hi, Bella" she said.

"Yeah, hi. I have to go" she said passing thru them.

"Tell Jazz to call me!" Alice yelled.

"Sure!" she yelled back.

"What the…?" Emmett said but I interrupted him, passing thru him, following her, walking to the hall in just bed sheets.

"Hold on! Can I have your number?" I asked putting my hand on the elevator's door.

"One night stand, Edward. That was what we agreed" she said looking for something in her purse, "Bye" she said as the door closed.

"I know where you work!" I said and she rolled her eyes.

I turned around to find Mrs. Tanner on her apartment's door, staring at me. I nodded my head and ran back to my apartment closing the door behind me.

"I should be sad I'm losing fifty bucks, but I couldn't be more proud" Emmett said smiling as he opened his wallet.

"How was it?" Alice asked mischievously making a mug of coffee.

"She left" I murmured.

"Yeah, we saw that. But how was it?" Emmett asked.

"It was the most amazing sexual experience in my life. The three of them, and she just left" I said.

"Three? Oh, I'm proud of you, little bro" Emmett said.

"What did you expect? You wanted her to move in? Of course she left" Alice said.

"I feel used" I said amused, "She dragged me out of the bar, to my apartment, used me three times, and just left, without phone number, last name, or a thank you"

"Maybe it was just good for you" Alice said shrugging.

"It was good for both of us!" I said annoyed.

"You didn't satisfy her? I think I won't pay the bet" Emmett said grinning.

"I satisfied her more in one night than you can satisfy a woman her whole life, idiot" I said and took the money from his hand, "And this, will help me pay for my credit card bill that Alice made impossible to pay it" I said glaring at her.

"You invited" she said shrugging. "Emm, I'll go to your room, rest. I think Edward's must be a mess. You're a lucky bastard, Edward"

"Lucky bastard, is an understatement. Lucky, lucky, lucky…" Emmett said.

She walked to Emmett's room, and closed the door. Emmett grinned at me, shaking his head, and went to the living room. I went back to sleep, to dream of Bella. Well, remember of her, last night.

*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*

"Come on! Please!" Alice whined.

"Alice, no!" I said, "I don't want to go with you to a club, bar, or anything…"

"Please! I have to go! Jasper invited me! But I can't go alone!" she said pulling me by the arm. Damn, little pixie was strong!

"Jasper?" I asked, "The blond guy?"

"Yeah! His club is celebrating the successful three weeks they had. They're now the most popular club in town! We have to go!" she said.

"Hm…"

"Bella will be there!" she said grinning.

"It was just one night, Alice" I said rolling my eyes.

"Don't you want to make two?" she asked mischievously.

"If I make it two, then it will be three, four… And before I know it she'll think we're on a relationship" I said, "I don't want that"

"Fine don't do that! Just, please, come!" she said.

"Why not Emmett? I have to work tomorrow afternoon, Alice"

"Emmett is on a date tonight. Don't ask me who the chick is. You don't need to stay all night. Just go with me"

"Fine, but I won't stay long" I said sighing in defeat.

She squealed in delight and told me to change. I changed three times before she said I was acceptable. I grabbed my wallet after making her promise she would pay for her drinks, I regretted paying the last time, terribly after I saw the bill. We took a cab there and I gasper when I saw the club. Half of the town was there.

"Don't worry, we're VIP guests" Alice said paying the cab.

"It's still too much people and I hate when it's like this" I said getting out.

She gave our names in the entrance and they let us in. We fought to walk around, and stopped at double doors in the back of the club with security in front of it.

"Alice and Edward Cullen" she said to them.

They opened the door, and she grinned at me. I rolled my eyes and followed her. We went upstairs, and it was like a balcony, or a glass box, where we could see the whole club, and still have some privacy. There were some people talking, and dancing, and I like it here. It was calmer but still fun.

"Alice!" We turned our heads to see Jasper coming with a huge grin.

He walked to her and kissed her in the corner of her lips and nodded to me.

"Thank you for inviting us, Jazz" she said.

"You're more than welcome. I hope you'll have fun" he said, "Here" he said taking two silver paper bracelets and helping her put one. "This will identify you as my guest. Show to the bartender and he won't charge" he said.

"Oh, thanks" she said.

"Yeah, thanks. The girl broke my bank account that night" I said taking the bracelet.

He chuckled and she glared at me.

"Let's dance" she said dragging him closer to the people dancing.

I put my hands in my pockets and sat in the corner of a couch, watching the club. I shouldn't have come. I was too tired and had work tomorrow. I have to be immune to Alice's pouts. A strawberry blond smiled at me from a table a few feet away. I smiled back, though I wasn't into it. She smiled at her friends and said something, before getting up and walking to me. She sat beside me, smiling mischievously and extended her hand.

"I'm Tanya"

"Edward" I said shaking her hand.

"Do you come here often?" she asked.

"This is the second time. My sister dragged me; we were invited by the owner, Jasper"

"Oh, your sister is Alice?" she said and I nodded, "I'm Jasper's cousin"

"It's nice to meet you."

"You too. Want to dance?"

"Sure" I said getting up and giving my hand.

We went to the 'dance floor' and I could tell she wasn't shy. I wasn't complaining either. Shy girls take a lot of work.

"So, what do you do?" she asked.

"I'm a doctor. Internship. You?"

"Lawyer"

"How old are you? I know it's rude to ask, but you don't look old enough to be a lawyer"

"I'm 24, and you?"

"25"

"Hey, Tanya?" I looked in the direction of who called, and saw a blond bombshell.

She was a little taller than Tanya, with a tight red dress, that didn't leave much to imagination, and exposed her long, perfect legs. She looked like a model. Her blong hair was in a ponytail, falling in waves to her waist, and she had clue eyes. Familiar blue eyes.

"Hey, Rose" Tanya said, "Edward, this is Rosalie Hale, Jasper's sister. Rose, this is Edward Cullen"

Oh, Jasper's sister! That's why I recognize her eyes. Thank God. I thought it was someone I 'dated'.

"Cullen?" she said shaking my hand, "The pixie with my brother! Alice's brother?"

"Yeah" I said.

"She's a little hyperactive. I wished good luck to my brother" she said.

"Oh, he'll need it" I said.

"Tanya, Irina is been looking for you. She didn't want to interrupt, so I came"

"Oh, I'll go see what she wants" Tanya said, "Meet you at the bar?"

"Sure, want something?" I asked.

"Hm, something with vodka" she said and walked away.

"Can I join you?" Rosalie asked.

"Sure" I said.

"So, you're Alice's brother, the oldest?" he asked as we walked to the bar.

"No, I'm the middle one. The oldest is Emmett"

"Oh, I get it now"

"What you get it?"

"She said her oldest brother was perfect for me. My type, but, no offense, you're not"

"No offense taken. Yeah, I think Emmett would like you" I said chuckling.

We reached the bar and I was surprised to see Bella.

"Hey" she said looking surprised with me there too.

"Hey, Bella. Give me a Cosmo" Rosalie said.

"You?" Bella asked me.

"Hm… Beer" I said.

"Okay" she gave me my beer, and prepared Rosalie's drink.

"I thought you were in the bar downstairs" I said.

"Oh, you two know each other?" Rosalie asked.

"Yes" I said as Bella said "No"

"So, yes or no?" Rosalie asked amused.

"I prepared a few drink for him a couple weeks ago. He has horrible pick up lines" Bella said.

"Oh, dear, don't waste your time. Bella is immune to that" Rosalie said.

"Yeah, I guess so" I said amused. "Oh, and something with vodka, please" I said remembering Tanya.

"Hm, 'something'?" she asked.

"White Russian. It's for Tanya" Rosalie said.

"Oh, okay" Bella said giving Rosalie's drink.

"I'm surprised to see you here" I said to her.

"She's a guest, but the stubborn, wanted to work, so she's working in this bar. We won't complain because she's the best bartender" Rosalie said.

"You two know each other? And Tanya?"

"Of course, she's Jasper twin. You know how twins are, always together, so it would be difficult to know Jazz and not know her" Bella said.

"We're friends since high school. She met our family in one Christmas, that's how she knows Tanya. And speaking of her…" Rosalie said and nodded her head to my left.

I looked and Tanya was coming to us. She leaned against the bar, beside me, grinning mischievously.

"What did I miss?" she asked.

"Just telling how you met Bella" Rosalie said.

Tanya smiled at Bella, and she smiled back giving her drink.

"It's been a long time. How are you Bells?" Tanya asked.

"I'm good, you?" Bella asked.

"Great. How is college?"

"Finishing, so it's great" Bella said, "And the firm?"

"It's good. Oh, this is Edward" she said pointing to me.

"We know each other" I said.

"Oh, really?" she asked grinning mischievously.

"I made some drinks to him" Bella said concentrating in cleaning the bar.

"I thought you said she was immune to pick up lines, Rose" Tanya said amused.

"She is" I said, "People told me it was a waste of time. I didn't believe it."

"Awful pick up lines!" Bella said, "Seriously, how did you get them?" she asked nodding to Rose and Tanya.

"Oh, not me. Does he look like the guys I like?" Rose asked amused.

"You're right. His brother, Emmett, looks like your type" Bella said.

"Okay, you're the fourth person who said that. I _have_ to see him" Rose said.

"So, how did you get Tanya? With your pick up lines? I can't believe that" Bella said.

"Okay, now you're hurting me. They're that awful?" I asked amused and she nodded smiling.

"He didn't use it on me. I went to him" Tanya said.

"Of course. It's so you, Tanya. Why did I think otherwise?" Bella said amused. "I have to go" she said and went talk to another guest.

"Why did you even try it? Bella? She doesn't fall for pick up lines. I seriously began to think that she was gay" Rose said and I chocked with my drink as I laughed.

"Oh, Alice hit on her too. Alice went better than me, actually" I said.

"Oh, so she's bisexual?" Tanya asked, "What about Jake?"

"Jake?" I asked.

"Jake is there. He's always there. He's so sweet. I think they got a thing going on, but they don't make it official" Rose said.

"Anyway… Let's dance?" Tanya asked.

"I have to talk to Jazz, go ahead" Rosalie said, "Nice to meet you, Edward. If our siblings keep this up, I think I see you in their Christmas party"

"Maybe Thanksgiving" I said, "Nice to meet you too, Rosalie"

"Call me, Rose. Bye" she said.

"Bye" we said.

The rest of the night went well. Tanya was really fun. She wasn't too shy, but she knew how to be sexy but not easy. I didn't talk to Bella anymore. Another bartender was attending us. Alice went home early, to my surprise, and left me. I didn't understand, she always enjoyed until the end. That's until Jasper made an earlier toast and disappeared right after that. Alice. I met Tanya's sisters, Kate and Irina, when they were leaving. I was thinking Kate was hitting on me. Just was entirely sure when Kate said something about Tanya had to learn how to share, and Tanya answered "another night". Perfect. I met a hot woman tonight, and got the chance to do threesome another time. With her hot sister. I went home with Tanya, but there was something missing. Sure it was great sex, but I couldn't help but compare with sex with Bella. With Bella it was better. I dreamed about Bella. She was with that Jake guy. I didn't like it.


	3. Chapter 3

I hate family parties. Hate it. The old aunts that pinch your cheeks like you were a kid. The uncle that drank a little too much and tell inappropriate jokes, using you like model. Mom dragging me showing me, 'See how beautiful man he become?'. Oh, and why would I be in a family party? Because of my devil pixie sister. She decided to do a party with our family, and Jasper's. This is the way she wants to meet his family, officially. And he to meet our entire family.

"You want to scare him away. Once he meets Aunt Charlotte he will break up" I said to her.

"He'll love her! I said I loved his Uncle John" she said shrugging. "I swear I wanted to kill myself. The man is horrible"

I laughed and messed with her hair.

"Stop it! Now, go and get the glasses, while Emmett set the tables in the yard" she said fixing her hair.

"I'm not your slave, Alice" I said.

"If you don't do it now, you'll come back to that hospital as patient" she threatened glaring at me.

"I'm going" I said.

My little sister could scare the hell out of me. I enter the kitchen. My mom is taking care of food, and some flowers arrangements.

"This is crazy" I said opening a box with glasses, "It's not a wedding, for God's sake!"

"You're right. If this was Alice's wedding, she would have killed a couple of people already. My guess is it would be her siblings, not sure" mom said smiling.

I shook my head, and took the box outside.

"Dad wasn't helping you?" I ask Emmett as he sets another table in the back yard.

"Alice made him go set the music system" he answers and wipe off the sweat from his forehead. "The evil pixie made the old man almost shit himself when he tried to refuse"

"Yeah, she can do that" I said, "What she threatened you?"

"Make sure I wouldn't be physically able to date a woman" he said.

"Ouch. He said I would go back to the hospital, as patient" I said.

"Got off easily" he said.

"You better hurry. Oh, and you'll meet Rose today!" I said.

"Who?" he asked.

"You'll see" I said walking away.

As I entered the house, the phone rang.

"Busy! Answer it, Carlisle!" mom yelled from the kitchen.

"Busy! Carrying something heavy! Answer it Alice!" he yelled passing thru me with a boom box.

"I can't! Checking my outfit!" Alice yelled from upstairs.

I sighed and grabbed the phone.

"Hello, the crazies' residence, who's speaking?" I answered.

"Hey, Edward?"

"Hi, Jasper!" I said, "I'll kill you man. My sister is killing my family here"

"Sorry" he said chuckling, "Tell Ali, I'm arriving with help"

"Help?" I asked.

"My mom"

"Hold on" I said and rested the phone in my shoulder. "Alice! Jasper is arriving with his mom!" I yelled.

"What!" she yelled back and I hear her running. I got to the stairs in time to see her trip and fall a few steps.

"Are you okay?" I asked.

"Yeah, what?" she asked looking horrified.

"He's arriving with his mom" I said.

"No!" she screams and run back, "I'm not ready! She'll hate me! Oh god!"

"Jasper?" I asked taking the phone back.

"She's okay?"

"She fell of the stairs and is freaking out but she's fine"

"Oh, okay. Tell her it's fine, my mom wants to help with the food. Oh, and tell her to open the door in a minute"

"Okay, bye" I said.

"Thank, bye"

"Alice! She's coming to help mom with the food. You have to open the door in a minute!" I yell and walk to the kitchen.

"That son of a bitch, motherfucker. He could have warned me. I'm not ready!" she says coming wearing other dress, open.

This is because she loves him, and the party is to meet his family, making the relationship official. Imagine if it wasn't. There is more curse words she could call him?

"Calm down, honey. She'll love you" mom said from the kitchen.

"Close it" Alice said turning her back at me.

"For God's sake, Alice!" I said trying to close the zipper, "I'm seeing more of you in a minute than what I wanted my whole life"

"Fuck you, Edward" she said when I closed, "Thanks"

The doorbell rang and she ran to the door, trying to put her heels in the way. She smoothed her hair and opened the door.

"Hi, Mrs. Hale"

Jasper shook his head behind his mom.

"Hi, Alice, right?" the blond mid aged woman asked.

"Yes, Ma'am" Alice said shaking her hand. "It's a pleasure to meet you"

"You too, and it's Mrs. Whitlock" she corrects.

God, Alice was nervous. I could remember Jasper's parents were divorced and his mom was Whitlock, not Hale anymore. She must have been too stressed to make a slip like this.

"Oh, of course! I'm sorry!" Alice said blushing.

"It's fine. Call me Sydney"

"Yes, can I take your coat?" Alice asks.

"Please, darling" Sydney said taking off her coat.

"Hm, my family is a little busy with the party arrangements, but everything is fine, please be at home" Alice said walking to me, I snort at her statement. "This is my brother Edward" she said glaring at me.

"Nice to meet you, Mrs. Whitlock" I said shaking her hand.

"Nice to meet you, Edward. Please, call me Sydney"

I nod and shake Jasper's hand.

"Fuck! Alice don't kill me but I think there is chairs missing" Emmett says entering the room.

He stops as he sees our company, and takes a step back from Alice's glare. Nice, Emmett. Jasper's mom must have the best image of him now.

"This is my other brother Emmett. I'm sorry, he can be stupid, and disrespectful in his language, but his intentions are the best" Alice says.

Jasper and I hold our laugh, as Emmett approaches slowly, clearly careful with Alice. He shakes Sydney's hand, gives a weak smile and disappear from the room.

"Sorry, Alice is scaring him. She's threatening too much today" I said to Sydney.

"Don't you have somewhere else to go Edward? Maybe something to take care?" Alice said glaring at me.

"I'll unpack the glasses" I said rolling my eyes.

"I'll be there in a minute" Jasper said. "I brought a few bottles to the party"

"Okay" I said running to the yard.

Alice calmed down a little after Jasper's mom told her to. Sydney helped my mom in the kitchen; Alice took care of bringing family members, since she said she needed to warn them about a few things before they got here. My dad tried to give the tough treatment to Jazz, be the girl's protective father, but couldn't. He and Jazz were laughing five minutes later they met. Emmett and I stay with the hard work, since Jasper couldn't get sweaty to the party. As he went get a few relatives, we were allowed to get a shower, dressed and be ready in fifteen minutes. Little, evil, pixie tyrant. She told us to attend the door, one at a time, and to be nice, and perfect, or she would kill us. That included our parents. Yeah, she could get away from threatening our parents, but if me or Emmett raised or voice we were grounded. Fair, right? I was helping mom bring the food outside when Alice grabbed my arm and dragged me to the drinks table.

"Tanya is coming. You better be in good terms with her. If you ruin this, mom will have to decide between my wedding and your funeral" she hissed.

"It's fine, Alice" I said rolling my eyes.

"Good" she said smiling sweetly and fixing my shirt, "Why didn't you wear a tie?"

"No one else is using. Just old men"

"I told you to use it. That's why you should. Forget it" she said and tried to fix my hair, useless, "Please, take care of the drinks. Jasper said he got a solution for the drinks' table but I don't see it, so please, do it"

"Okay. Just because this is the first time you say please, little tyrant" I said and she gripped my hair "Ouch"

"Just trying to fix your hair, honey" she said sweetly and patted my cheek before walking away.

Little, evil, tyrant, pixie sister.

I open a bottle of vodka and one of tequila, when Emmett appears beside me, grinning and opening a champagne.

"You won't believe for who I opened the door!" he says. "I'll give you a hint. You two met almost two months ago"

"Who?" I ask annoyed.

He grins wider, and someone pats my shoulder. I turn around and it's Bella.

"Bella!" I said putting the bottle of vodka down.

"Just talking about you" Emmett said.

"Hi" she says shyly. "Hm… I was suppose to take care of this" she said pointing to the bottles.

"Oh, you're Jasper's solution!" I said.

"Yeah" she murmurs and looks away.

"So, how are you?" I ask.

"Good, hm…"

"Okay, I hate to be the third wheel so I'm off" Emmett said walking away.

"I didn't thought you would be here" I said.

"Yeah, hm, I wasn't coming, but…"

"Bella!"

I follow the voice and see a 6'6'' muscular guy. He had tanned skin, showing his native American origin. He smiled politely at me, and took his place next to Bella, putting an arm around her.

"You took off" he said to her.

"I came to take care of the drinks" Bella answered.

He looks at me and back at her, when she doesn't say anything he extends his hand to me.

"Jacob Black" he says.

Ooh, the boyfriend. Yeah, I don't like him already.

"Edward Cullen" I said shaking his hand.

He tenses and glares at me. He knows something?

"Jasper's mom is asking for you, Bells" he says.

"Oh, okay" she said and look at me, "I'll take care of here in a minute"

"Take your time" I said.

She nods and walk away, talking in hushed tones with Jacob. Okay, he ruined my day. But there was something about her… She wasn't in her usual mood. The two times I saw her, she was fun, making jokes, talking… Happy. Now, she was shy, looking away, like she was embarrassed or hiding a secret, maybe both.

"Edward!" my dad calls.

I turn around and he is walking to me grinning, but I can see concern in his eyes.

"Hey, dad"

"Alice told me you _know_ that girl" he says pretending to be choosing a drink.

"Hm…"

"Bella? Is that right?" he asks.

"Yeah" I said.

"Be careful. We don't want anything to go wrong. I don't want to use my doctor's abilities in my son in the middle of the party. Your sister would kill you"

"I don't see how I could do anything…"

"Jasper's cousin is here too, that's enough tension. And that girl, Bella, apparently brought a boyfriend, and if I my vision is good, you were glaring at him"

"Dad…"

"Don't deny it. Just… Stay out of trouble today, please" he says, pats my shoulder and walk away.

Bella comes back a few minutes later, with Jake behind her. His like a dog, following her. I couldn't say anything, since he was talking to her and Jasper's dad appeared to talk to her. I walk around, making small talk, dancing a little with my mom and Tanya when she appeared. Emmett was talking to Rose and I pass thru them saying "Finally meet him!"

Bella stays close to the drinks table. Apparently Jasper's whole family knows her, and sometimes they ask her to make a drink. Jacob never leaves her side. And every time he sees me, he's glaring. I saw Bella elbowing him, and hissing something. To which he just glared more. Okay, he knew. Why he didn't kick my ass? Seriously, don't know. My mom met her. She said she was a sweet girl, but she was apprehensive with her. Just confirming my thoughts. She was apprehensive the whole party. Alice tried to talk to her, and came back saying I must have screw things up, because she was weird. Relatives starting going home, leaving just my family, Jasper, Rose, Tanya, Kate, Bella and Jacob. Everyone was helping cleaning up, Tanya and Kate were talking to me. They were nice. I'm glad Tanya understands the concept of one night stands. She flirted but didn't think too much about it. I was taking empty glasses, when Bella came to me.

"Hm, Edward?" she asked.

"Hey"

"Hm, can we talk?" she asked.

"Sure" I said.

She looked around, so I guessed she wanted to talk in private.

"Do you want to schedule dinner sometime? More private…"

"It's urgent. I would like to talk today" she said.

"Okay, so… later?" I asked confused.

"Okay" she said and went inside with dishes.

After we finish cleaning up, Alice and Jasper suggest making a little after party. Bella keeps glancing at me. My dad must have caught because he looks between us and Jacob concerned. I stand in the back of the room, watching as people dance and Alice and Jasper sing, in some sort of karaoke contest. Bella gets up from her spot in the couch, and walks to me, nodding her head to the balcony. I nod and follow her. She enters the balcony, her grip in the glass of iced tea, dangerously tight. I can feel the tension emanating from her. I close the glass door behind me, shutting the music from inside, and giving us privacy. She paces around the balcony mumbling something too low for me to understand.

"Bella?" I ask after a couple minutes. I'm starting to worry.

"Edward, I'm sorry. It's important, and I shouldn't say today, in the middle of a party, but I don't see other option"

I instinctively took her hand, and rubbed her knuckles. She took deep breaths, and leaned against the metal bar. I stay in front of her, watching as she calms down, with closed eyes. When her cheeks turn bright red, I know she'll talk.

"I… We. That night…" she mumbles and takes another deep breath.

"It's okay, Bella, just say it" I said amused.

"I'm pregnant" she said.

I froze, staring at her face as tears ran down her cheeks. My glass fall, shattering into thousands of tinny pieces in the ground. She gasp in surprise and looks at me.

"I'm sorry" she said crying.

I take a step back and fist my hair. No, no, no, no… This is not happening. This couldn't be right.

"I thought you should know. I don't expect you to participate in anything. I don't even decided what to do. I just thought you should have a word in the decision…" she said.

"No, this isn't right. You're wrong" I said.

"I took five tests…" she murmured.

"It's not possible" I continued in denial. "That can't be happening"

"We screwed up, okay? But I need you to…"

"_We_ screwed up?" I shout angrily, "No, _you_ screwed up!"

"_You_ didn't wear a condom" she said trying to keep it down.

"Your fault! You didn't give me time… Why weren't you in the pill?"

"I didn't thought you would be stupid not to wear a condom!" she shouted and shook her head, "That doesn't matter now. It's done. We need to talk"

"You… I'm starting my career! I'm 25! We're not even together! This is fucked up!"

"Edward, calm down, you're not helping" she said with tears running down her cheeks again, "I didn't want this too. I'm starting my life now too, but…"

"Shut up" I said.

"I know it's… A lot to take in, but Edward…"

"Shut up!" I yelled.

I needed to think. I needed to wake up from this nightmare. I opened the glass door, and stopped to glare at everyone staring at me, before running out of the house, and just stopping in the middle of the back yard, pulling my hair, until the roots started to hurt.

"Ughh!" I yelled, "Fuck! This can't be!" I said to myself.

"Edward!" Emmett yelled.

"Go away" I said.

"You, motherfucker" he said.

He faced me, gripping me by my shirt, almost lifting me off the ground.

"Put me down" I yell.

"You son of a bitch! You ran? What the fuck, Edward!" he yells.

"Emmett! Put him down!" my mom says.

"You don't know anything!" I yell at him.

"The girl is pregnant! That's enough for me to know that you shouldn't have yelled at her or ran away" he said.

"Fuck you, Emmett!" I said.

His brown eyes were like in fire. He throw me in the ground, and pull his hand in fist.

"Emmett!" mom said getting in is way, as Jasper pull him away from me.

"You fix this, Edward! Or I'll kick your ass!" Emmett yelled.

"Edward, are you okay?" mom ask as I get up.

"Fine" I murmur brushing the dirt of my shirt.

"Oh my God, Edward. You shouldn't have walked away!" mom said.

"I need to think. It's going to ruin my life, mom" I said.

She gripped my jaw with one hand, making me look at her.

"You did it. Now deal with it. And I swear, Edward, if you don't go inside and fix this, now, I won't stop Emmett" she said.

I slowly nodded and she dropped her hand.

"How did you know?" I ask.

"When we heard glass shattering we started to worry. But the biggest clue was you screaming with her why she wasn't on the pill" she said glaring at me, "It's not her fault, Edward. You go there, apologize and talk like a reasonable person"

I nodded again, and sighed, before walking back to the house, with my mom beside me, and a hand in my arm. I saw Tanya and Kate leaving, as I walked to the living room. But before I could walk in, Jasper appears in my way.

"Jasper…" I said but he cuts me off.

"She's like my little sister" he said, "I'm not hitting you now in respect at Esme and Carlisle. And because of Alice. But you listen to me, you do something like this again, and your family won't stop me"

"I understand, Jasper" I said.

He glares at me, before letting me pass. Bella is sitting in the couch, between my dad and Jacob. My dad is talking softly with her, and she's sipping a glass of water. Alice is sitting in the coffee table in front of her, caressing her knee. Jacob looks up, at me, and his jaw clenches, and his hand close in tight fists. Great, every man in the house wants to kick my ass. Yeah, I deserve.

"We should go, Bells" Jacob said.

She looks at him, and realize I'm in the room. She blushes, look down, and give Alice her glass. She nodded to Jacob, and got up.

"No, wait" I said. "I'm sorry, okay? I'm an ass. I freaked out"

"It's fine" she said wiping away the tears.

I saw my dad's bag, with a stethoscope in the couch.

"Are you okay? What's wrong?" I asked at her and my dad.

"She's fine. She just got too stressed" Carlisle said.

"I'm sorry, so, so sorry" I said.

"It's fine, Edward" she said but begins to cry again. "Damn, fucking hormones" she takes a deep breath "Let's go" she said taking Jacob's hand.

"Wait. We… Shouldn't we talk?" I asked.

"I think she needs to rest. Let's not stress her too much now" Carlisle said.

"Okay. Hm… Can we talk tomorrow then?" I ask.

"You don't need to." She said taking her purse.

"Yes, I do. And I want to" I said.

"Fine" she sighed, "Hm, Jazz will leave my number. We talk later, schedule something"

"Okay" Jazz and I said.

"Thank you" she said to my dad.

"You're welcome. I'm sorry about… this situation" he said and glared at me for a moment.

"It's fine" she says again.

Jacob nods to my father before they walk out of the room, with Alice. I stay there, looking at the spot she was.

"We need to talk" my dad said collecting his stethoscope and putting in his bag. "Let's go to my office"

I nodded, and my mom and I walked slowly to his office. My dad entered after us, closing the door. He sat in his chair, my mom leaned against the desk, and me in the chair across from him. We stay in silence for a couple minutes. My dad pinching the bridge of his nose, my mom folding her hands in her lap. It killed me to hear my dad take a deep breath, and my mom sob quietly. I was screwing with their lives too.

"She's pregnant" dad finally said.

"Yeah" I mumbled.

"How, Edward? _How_?" my mom ask exasperated.

"Are you stupid? You didn't wear protection?" dad asks.

"I… It was so fast. I drank, and…" I put my head in my hands, "I screwed up"

"And what's wrong with you? Blame her? Yell at her?" dad asked visibly angry. "You're a doctor. You know that not all woman use the pill, and it doesn't always work!" dad said pinching the bridge of his nose.

"What are you going to do?" mom ask.

"I don't know. It's insane. We… For God's sake! We agreed to be just one night!" I said more to myself, "I have to talk to her, to decide…"

"What do you want to do?" dad asked.

"I don't know" I said.

"You know she can have an abortion. It surprises me she didn't already" dad said.

"You have to talk to her. If your decision isn't the same as hers… Then we will have to do something" mom said.

"Do something?" I asked looking between them.

"Legally. We can delay her from abortion until it's too late, if you chose to have the baby, of course" mom said.

"Mom, we can't force her to spend nine months carrying a child" I said.

"She can't kill your child if you don't agree" my mom said.

"I doubt she would though" my dad said, "She immediately accepted my help when I told her I needed to check if the baby would be okay. She didn't want anything to happen"

I sighed and leaned back, running my fingers thru my hair.

"You fucked up, Edward" dad said.

It surprised me to see him use this language. He was always so… calm, and well-mannered.

"I did" I said.

"We're here, Edward. If you decide you want the baby… We'll help. We won't turn our backs to you or our grandchild. But this is on you. It's not with us" mom said.

"Thanks" I said.

"Like your father said, you fucked up. Now clean this mess."

I nodded and she got up, kissed my head, and walked out.

"Please, tell me I don't need to expect more woman carrying your children. Please, tell me you made a mistake just once" dad said.

"It was just once, dad. I'm not _that_ stupid" I said.

"Okay" he said getting up too.

He walked past me, patting my shoulder in the way, and opened the door.

"Oh, just to you know. I'm with Emmett and Jasper. You screw things up with her again, you'll regret it" he said before walking out.

Who else would threaten me today? What am I going to do? This is soo not what I planed. I'm not married. She's not even my girlfriend. I didn't intend to see her again. I didn't even thought about children. I got up from the chair and walked slowly out of the office, to the kitchen where everyone was together drinking coffee. Jasper too, and he glared at me. Until when people were going to glare? Until I decided? Until the baby born? Our until the kid went to college? Got married? Wait there will be a kid? I don't even know if I want it. Why am I planning his/her life? I took a seat beside Alice, across from Ememtt. He looked like he was ready to jump in my throat. Yeah, they would glare at me forever. I remember how Jacob glared at me during the party. Fuck! He knew back then. Wait…

"What if it's not mine?" I asked nobody in particular.

"What?" Emmett snapped.

"What if the kid isn't mine?" I asked louder.

"How dare you?" Jazz yelled getting up, ready to kick my ass.

"Oh, oh! Enough! Fighting won't take us anywhere!" Alice yelled standing between Jazz and I. "Jazz, calm down. He's just being his usual asshole"

"Alice" mom chastised.

"Jasper is right in on thing though. How dare you say something like this?" Alice said glaring at me.

"She's got a boyfriend" I pointed out.

"Please tell me who, because I don't remember her being with anyone since she started college" Jasper said.

"Jacob Black" I said angrily.

"Jacob?" Jasper said laughing, "Are you blind, Edward? They're not dating! You think he would be here if they were? He would be here to support his girlfriend to tell you, you got her pregnant?"

"He's not her boyfriend?" I asked slowly.

"Of course not" Jasper said and sat down, "Bella… I shouldn't say anything, but since you're questioning… She hasn't been with anyone for almost a year. That's why it surprised me when she took off with you that night. That's not like her"

"Okay, so it's definitely yours" Emmett said sitting down.

"What are you going to do?" Alice asked sitting down too.

"I don't know" I said plopping in the chair.

"Here, sweetie" mom said giving me a mug of coffee.

"I should kill you, you know? You ruined the after-party" Alice said smiling weakly. We all chuckled.

"And mom thought _I_ was going to do something fucked up like this" Emmett said.

"Oh, thanks Emm. That's nice of you to say" I said sarcastically.

"She's almost two months now, right?" Alice asked.

"Yeah" I said. "It'll make two months next week"

"You're running out of time" Emmett said.

"You have to decide, soon" mom said.

"I know. I have to talk to her, tomorrow" I said running my hands thru my hair, "But I don't know what I'll say"

"What do you want to do?" Alice asked.

"I said _I don't know_"

"Why?"

"What if I'm a awful father? What if we screw the kid up? We're not married! I'm competent to raise a kid when I'm barely out of my parent's house? What if the kid hates me? For using his mom, getting her pregnant, but not being with her? And what if something happens to her? I'll be by myself with the child? God, if something happens to the child…"

"I think you decided" my dad said.

"What? No, I didn't. Aren't you listening?"

"You're talking about a kid, Edward. If you're worried with things that will happen after the kid is born, then you decided he/she will. You're a daddy" Alice said smiling.

"It's weird to hear it" I said.

"Wait until your child say it. It won't be weird. It will feel amazing, sweetie" mom said.

"Okay, so… I'm a dad" I said and everyone smiled, "But… Is Bella a mom? What she'll decide?"

Everyone changed concerned glances. Yeah, we thought it would be fine once I decided… We forgot she has the final word.


	4. Chapter 4

Everyone sat together, around me as I called Bella. It rang a few times before she answered.

"Hello?"

"Bella, it's Edward" I said.

"Oh, hi" she said.

"Hi. How are you?"

"I'm… freaked out too, but I'm fine. Thanks"

"Sorry about earlier"

"It's fine"

"So… Can we talk?"

"Sure. Tomorrow?"

"Yeah, lunch?"

"Okay"

We schedule the time and the place and I had to do it with my eyes closed, because everyone around me was gesturing confusing things with their hands, and mouthing words I didn't know. Once I got off the phone, I leaned back and sighed.

"So?" Alice asked.

"We're going to have lunch"

"Good" mom said.

"Well, I should go home. My sister must be going crazy about this" Jazz said getting up. "Thank you for having me, Esme, Carlisle"

"You're welcome, dear" mom said.

"I'll walk with you outside" Alice said.

"We all should go sleep. I bet tomorrow will be a stressful day, and it's late" mom said.

We nodded and went to our rooms while Alice said goodbye to Jazz. I didn't sleep. I kept thinking about Bella. And the baby. What if she didn't want to have the baby? What if she did but couldn't raise? Could I take care of a child? What would be? A girl? A boy? How the baby would look like? How this would affect my life? How having separated parents would affect the kid? I was starting to think about room's decoration, wall colors, when I heard a knock in my door.

"Edward?" mom asked softly, "Are you awake?"

"Yeah" I said.

"Are you okay?" she asked opening the door.

"Fine, just thinking"

"Okay. Don't worry, honey. Everything will be okay" she said smiling.

"I hope so"

"It's almost ten, you should start getting ready"

"Okay" I said getting up.

I took a long shower, trying to relax, and not succeeding. I put the first thing I found in my closet, and went downstairs.

"Good morning" I said entering the kitchen.

"Morning" they murmured.

"Are you okay?" Alice asked.

I took a mug of coffee, and sat beside her. I sighed and nodded.

"You look like you're sick. You're pale" Emmett said.

"Well, I'm not exactly happy or calm about this, so that should explain how I look" I muttered.

"Put yourself together" Emmett said, "Or you'll stress Bella too. She doesn't need your shit right now. You have to help her, not get her stressed"

"I know" I said getting up to put the mug in the sink. "I have to go"

"Okay, good luck" mom said fixing he collar of my shirt.

"Anything call us" dad said.

"Sure" I sighed and kissed my mom's cheek before going to the garage.

I entered my car, and drove to the place we were suppose to meet. She wasn't there yet. I was a little early. I ordered some water for me, because I needed to calm down. Emmett was right, she didn't have to deal with me freaking out. I was here to make things easier for her. What would she want to do? She was late, and I was getting more nervous. I started running my fingers through my hair, and check the watch every two minutes. Why she was late? Did she changed her mind? She didn't want to talk to me anymore? Or she didn't care what I thought? I was about to call Jasper and ask her number, so I could call her, when I saw her walking in. She looked around for a minute, and nodded when she saw me. She slowly walked to the table I was in, and I got up, pulling the other chair for her.

"Sorry, I'm late" she said sitting down, "Did I make you wait long?"

"No, not at all" I said sitting down, "It's fine"

She nodded, and we fell in silence, not knowing how to start. The waitress came and Bella asked orange juice, and we would decide what to order later. We looked through our menus, she played with a stray of hair, and I could see it was a nervous gesture, like me running my finger through my hair.

"How are you?" I asked.

"I'm good" she said, "You?"

"Fine" I said and she nodded.

The silence came back, just being broken when the waitress show up and took or orders. Bella asked for salad and I frowned.

"Aren't you hungry?" I asked after the waitress went away.

"Not really" she said shrugging and looked at her hands in the table.

"So, hm, did you finished college?"

"Yeah" she mumbled, "I got an job interview last week. I was trying to get into publishing business"

"_Was _trying?"

"I don't know how it went, and… Things are different now"

"Right" I said, "I sorry about what I've said yesterday. I shouldn't have blamed you, or yelled. I just…"

"Freaked out" she finished, "It's fine. I was so stressed when I found out I yelled with one of my teachers. I get it"

"Thanks"

She nodded and took a sip of her juice. The waitress came with our food, and we started eating in silence. Well, more like playing with our food.

"I don't know how to approach the subject" I said suddenly.

"Neither do I. It's not like I do this often" she said smiling a little.

"Right" I said smiling, "So, hm, what… Did you go to a doctor?"

"I was planning on going this week. I thought you should know first though. I'm sorry I brought it up in the middle of your sister's party" she said, "I just didn't know how, when, or where I would tell you if not there"

"It's fine. So, hm, when did you know?"

"A couple weeks ago" she said, "I didn't know how to contact you. I didn't want to ask Jazz because he would make questions, I didn't want to answer…"

I nodded and poked a piece of carrot with my fork. I was afraid of what her answer might be to my next question.

"What do you want to do?"

"I don't know" she said and looked away, "I need your opinion, because right now, I can't decide anything"

"Do… Are you thinking about abortion?" I asked swallowing the lump in throat.

"No. I… I know you have the right to say something about it, but… I can't" she said, "I don't know what to do though. I just… I can't have an abortion"

I sighed relieved and leaned back in my chair.

"Thank God" I said.

"You agree?" she asked surprised.

"Yeah. I didn't want you to get an abortion either. And my parents were ready to attack you legally if you wanted… So, I'm relieved"

"Oh. I didn't expect you to agree"

"But if you're not taking an abortion, what choices were you thinking about?" I asked confused.

"Maybe adoption" she murmured. "I don't know…"

"Adoption!" I said a little annoyed, "No. Why would you do that?"

"We… I can't raise a kid, Edward" she said. "I'm… I don't know… I can't"

"I don't know too. But my parents will help. And my siblings, and Jasper… We'll be fine"

"We?" she asked.

"Yeah" I said smiling, "You, the baby and me"

"I didn't thought you… You freaked out, screaming about your career. I thought you wouldn't want to… be around"

"I will be around" I said sternly. "Always. It's my kid. I wouldn't leave him"

"Him?" she asked amused.

"Yeah, I think it will be a boy. I want to teach him play baseball"

She chuckled, and shook her head.

"I think it's a girl" she said, "She would be spoiled, but not act like a spoiled kid. She would like sports, and hopefully not inherit my coordination"

"You're a klutz?" I asked amused.

"Totally"

"I didn't imagined that. You were so coordinated while making drinks"

"Because I was having fun. If you put me in a volleyball class, I will hurt myself, the rest of my team, and a few of the other team"

"Well, at least you eliminated someone from the other team" I said.

"So you want a boy?" she asked.

"Not really. I would love a girl too, but I think it will be a boy"

"So…" she sighed, "Hm, how are we going to do this?"

"I think… We should start from the beginning. Do you have a doctor?"

"Yeah"

"Okay, hm, can I go with you?"

"Hm, sure" she said.

"Okay" I said.

We continue to talk for an hour. She explained she wanted to be an editor, and she hoped she got the job she had a interview last week, but she was afraid that being pregnant they wouldn't hire her. She would have to talk to her father, and she told me to run for my life, he was a cop, and had a gun, so I was thinking about taking her advice. After the lunch we decided to take a walk in the park close to the restaurant.

"My family is a little excited actually" I said, "Would you mind, my mom and sister will probably want to hang out with you"

"No, it'll be great. Alice is fun. When she's not hitting on me" she said with a chuckle, "Your mom seems nice. It will be good to have someone to talk about this"

"You said you would tell your dad… And your mom? Does she knows already?"

"My mom died, when I was ten"

"Sorry"

"It's fine. I think Esme will be a good person to talk"

"Yeah" I said smiling, "Hm, and Jacob?"

"What about him?" she asked.

"I'm sorry. This must have ruined things between you two…"

"We weren't dating. People always think that though" she said frowning.

"Oh, Jazz said that. I just couldn't understand… You seemed close"

"We are" she said, "Though now he's a little… He's being an ass. But it will be fine"

"Why is he being an ass?" I asked.

She sighed and bit her lip. She smiled, and frowned when we passed a guy selling cotton candy.

"God, I don't eat one of those since I was twelve!" she said and asked the guy for one.

She opened her purse to take some money, put I paid, and took the candy for her. She looked up when she had the money, and smiled at me, before taking the candy.

"Thanks, you didn't have to"

"It's fine" I said.

She tore the plastic, and took a piece, closing her eyes and moaning as she swallowed.

"This is good. I didn't remember it was _soooo_ good" she said and took another piece, "You know, you'll have to deal with my rage when I turn into a ball because of your baby. He makes me eat candy a lot"

"I'll be fine" I said chuckling.

"Do you want some?" she asked extending the candy.

"Yeah, thanks" I said taking a piece. "My dad didn't let me have much when I was younger. I missed it"

"Anyway, Jake is mad because he doesn't agree with me. He didn't want me to look for you"

"He doesn't agree with you" I mused angrily, "He thought you should get an abortion"

I would kill the son of a bitch. How dare he! My hands were in fists, eager to hit him, and I was growling softly.

"Kind of. He didn't say that but he made pretty clear he thought this was a fucked up situation" she said, "He said I couldn't do it alone, and you wouldn't help me. Well, he was wrong, so I'm waiting for him to apologize"

I nodded, still furious with him.

"So, you're a doctor. Following your dad's steps?"

"Yeah, but not entirely. He's a pediatrician. He work in the ER for years, but he got settled as pediatrician when I was… fifteen, I think. He says we grew too fast so he's taking care of other kids"

"Oh, that's nice. And you?"

"I was going to be a pediatrician. But as I wanted to be a surgeon, I couldn't work with kids. It's… When you work in surgery patients, you have to understand that they could die. Or in the table, or because of their disease. And I couldn't work seeing kids in pain, suffering, and sometimes not be able to do anything. So I'm just a surgeon"

"Yeah, you're right. It can't be awful and amazing to work with kids" she said. "But it must be tiring to be an intern"

"It is sometimes. But it's good too"

"And you mustn't be paid enough" she said smiling.

"If you're worried about the baby, I can assure you, he won't miss anything he needs"

"Oh, I know that" she said grinning, "I just commented, because I heard about Emmett's fifty bucks that helped paying a credit card bill"

My eyes got wide, and I blushed a little. She just chuckled and continued to walk, eating her candy.

"So, I was a bet?"

"No. I mean yes. But…"

"Fifty? I thought I was worthy more"

"You are" I said quickly though she wasn't offended clearly

"We'll have to think something to tell the baby, about how we met. The real story is traumatizing" she said chuckling.

"Yeah, I guess you're right" I said amused, "Who told you?"

"Jasper"

"Jasper?"

"Alice says too much when she's drunk apparently. That night, when they were in the office, she told him"

"Drunk Alice is disaster" I said.

"I agree" she said throwing away the rest of the candy. "I have to go"

"Okay" I said a little disappointed.

"I call you about the doctor's appointment" she said.

"Call me anything you need"

"Okay, thanks" she said, "Bye"

"Bye" I said.

We had an awkward moment not knowing how to really say goodbye. She patted my arm, and walked away. I sighed and sat on a bench in the park. Now I could relax a little. I was still a little nervous about having a kid, but at least I knew I definitely would have one. My phone rang a few minutes later, and I took out of my pocket. It was from home. Took them long enough.

"Hey" I said answering the call.

"How are things?" mom asked.

"We said goodbye a few minutes ago"

"And…?" Alice asked.

"We'll be parents" I said.

I heard screams from my mom and sister, and my brother laughing.

"Where are you?" dad asked.

"I'm in the park. I'm coming home"

"Okay, bye" he said.

"Bye" I said and hung up.

I will be dad.

*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*

The next week went slowly. I had a two days shift, had Wednesday and Thursday free, and would have another one on Friday and Saturday. Good thing Bella scheduled the doctor's appointment for Thursday afternoon. My mom and Alice were freaking out. They made me promise I would get the ultrasound picture, and make copies for them. Wednesday I went home for dinner, and found my mom in the phone, and sometimes Alice took it from her and said something. When I asked dad and Emmett who they were talking, they told me it was Bella. My mom was in the phone for an hour already.

I took the phone from her and apologized to Bella for my obsessive, crazy family. She laughed and said it was fine, but mom and Alice were going with us tomorrow. I talked to her for a few minutes, and we decided, well my mom decided, we would pick her up tomorrow for the doctor, and she would have dinner with us. I had dinner, and went to the apartment, because if I stayed there my mom and sister wouldn't let me sleep, talking about nursing bottles, toys, and room's color. The next day I woke up late, took a long shower trying to calm down for the appointment, lunched and when I was ready my sister was knocking on the door.

"What are you doing here?" I asked as I got out.

"We have to go! We're late!" she said trying to drag me as I locked the door.

"We're not. And I didn't know you were coming here. I thought I would pick you up"

"We thought that too. But we decided to come since you're obviously late"

"We're not late, Alice. There's over an hour to the appointment"

"Yeah, but we have to get there earlier, and talk to Bella!" she said clicking the elevator's button frenetically.

"God, calm down!" I said taking her hand before she broke the elevator, "I'm the parent. I should be nervous. And you're freaking out?"

"Okay, sorry" she said taking a deep breath, "But I'm going to be an aunt!"

I rolled my eyes and let her drag me to mom's car, parked in front of the building.

"You're late" mom said as I entered in the passenger seat.

"I'm not. You're early" I said and kissed her cheek as she speed off.

"So I was thinking about the baby's room and I think…" mom started and I tuned her off.

She parked in front of Bella's building and I got out to call her. I pressed her apartment's button on the buzzer.

"Yeah?" Bella answered.

"It's Edward" I said.

"Oh, you're early!" she said.

"Sorry, my mom and Alice dragged me here now. We can wait though"

"No, no. It's fine. I'll be there in a minute"

"Okay" I said.

I walked back to the car and leaned with a grin to my mom.

"She said we're early" I said smugly.

"We're not" mom and Alice said.

"I said we could wait" I said.

"Of course we can" mom said.

"She will be here in a couple minutes"

"Okay"

I leaned against the car, watching the apartment complex's door, as my mom continue to talk about things not important to me now. Bella got out of the building a couple of minutes late, running her fingers through her hair, and biting her lip.

"Hi" I said.

"Hey" she said.

"Sorry we're early I know. They don't admit it though" I said.

Bella smiled and leaned, to talk to my mom.

"Hey, Mrs. Cullen. Hi, Alice"

"Esme, dear" my mom corrected. "Come in, I know we're early"

I rolled my eyes and opened the door for Bella. She thanked and got in, my mom already talking about baby clothes. I sighed and got in the back with Alice, they would scare Bella, and she would run away. I wouldn't blame her. I wanted to run away from the two crazy women.

"So, how are you dear?" mom asked.

"I'm fine, thanks" Bella said, "You?"

"We're okay. Excited about this" mom said.

"Are you having morning sickness?" Alice asked.

"Hm, yeah" Bella said, "It sucks"

"Oh, it does. When I had Emmett it was hell" mom said. "Edward maybe you could do something about it?"

"Hm, me?" I asked confused.

"Well, yeah. You're the doctor. There isn't anything she can take for it?" Alice asked.

"I think the doctor we're going will know what's best" I said.

"But if you said something now, we could pass by the drugstore in the way to the doctor" mom said.

"It's fine, really" Bella said.

"Are you sure?" mom asked.

"Yeah. It's best to hear what the doctor thinks" Bella said and turned in her seat to face me, "Not that your doctor's opinion isn't great, I'm sure it is! Just…"

"I understand" I said.

"We think you should come to lunch Saturday" mom said.

"Okay" Bella said.

"I can't. I'm working Saturday, you know that" I said.

"Edward, dear, we don't need you, to have lunch with her" mom said.

"We could go shopping if you want to" Alice said.

"Shopping?" Bella said in a bemused tone.

"Yeah! Soon you'll be round and glowing, and your clothes won't fit!" Alice said.

"The glowing part didn't smooth the round part, if that was your intention, Alice" Bella said, "But okay, we can go. But not this Saturday. Another time, soon"

"Okay" Alice said.

Mom and Bella started talking about comfortable clothes, and shoes. I again tuned them out.

"Edward" Alice whispered and elbowed me.

"What?" I whispered.

"I didn't _really_ _see_ Bella until today" she whispered, "During the party I was distracted, and…"

"What?" I whispered.

"She's… rounding"

"Rounding?"

"Yeah, didn't you notice. Her breasts are huge compared to the day we met her"

"Why do you always check out her breasts?" I asked amused.

"And she isn't as thin as before"

"I don't know what you're talking" I whispered after trying to take a good look on Bella, "She continues with a good body"

"Are you blind?" Alice whispered harshly, "She looked anorexic the day we met her. She has a good healthy body now. I'm not the doctor, but… Wasn't she supposed to just gain weight in the third or fourth month?"

"Yeah. But again, I don't see it, Ali" I said, "Her breasts are bound to get bigger, she'll be breast feeding"

"Yeah, maybe you're right. I did drink a lot that night" she mumbled.

Mom stopped in front of the clinic and we all went inside. Bella talked to the receptionist, and she gave her a few papers. She came back and sat between me and my mom, frowning at the papers.

"They really need so much personal information?" she asked as my mom gave her a pen.

"Yeah" I said eyeing the papers.

"Good thing we're early" mom said.

"Yeah" Bella sighed.

She started filling the personal information and stopped at the contacts information.

"Can I put your name?" she asked me.

"Of course" I said.

"Who else?" she said tapping her finger in her chin. "You?" she asked my mom.

"I would love, dear. Thanks" mom said.

"I don't know the third person…" Bella said, "Dad? Jake? Jazz?"

"Jazz would love, but if my mom knows something, I know too, and I can call him, so I think you don't need to put him" Alice said.

"Okay" Bella sighed, "Following your train of thought… I'll put Jake"

"Why?" I asked annoyed.

"Dad doesn't know yet. And Jake can call him if anything happens. He doesn't live here anyway…"

"Oh, okay" I said.

She started filling the medical information, frowning at some questions. I had to translate a few things for her, and some she didn't know the answer.

"I don't know if I have diabetes. It's been almost a year since my last blood test, and lately I'm eating more candy than I did the last twenty years"

"Oh, you're having candy wishes?" mom asked excitedly, "I loved salty food, but to some candies I couldn't resist. Oh, I'll make you a chocolate cake Saturday. You'll love it"

"Thanks" Bella said.

Bella gave back the papers to the receptionist, and sat beside me, tapping her foot. I was tapping my fingers in my knee. Could we be more nervous? Alice was saying something to my mom in hushed tones. I caught mom looking Bella up and down, smiled and nodded to Alice. They were probably talking about Bella's "rounding". I looked at Bella's body, and seriously didn't see anything beside her bigger breasts. She was wearing a loose shirt, but she didn't seem have gained weight.

"Hey, you already got that and it put us in this situation, so keep your eyes to yourself" Bella said.

"What?" I asked innocently as my mom rolled her eyes to me.

"Edward, you were staring at her breasts, everyone in the room saw" mom said.

I looked away, embarrassed. I didn't mean to stare. I just got caught in the sight… of her nice breasts. Yeah, I must be crazy if I'm thinking about having sex with someone I already had sex, and got pregnant. The doctor called Bella, she took a deep breath and got up, with me following her. She shook the doctor's hand, me too and we sat facing him.

"You did the home test?" he asked.

"Yeah" she said.

"When?"

"Three weeks" she said.

As I doctor I knew what he was thinking. She took three weeks to come to a doctor? Well, he didn't ask so I wasn't going to say anything.

"Do you know what are you going to do? It's early enough to have an abortion, though I don't recommend" he said.

"No, we'll have the baby" I said.

"Okay" he said getting up, "Let's see the baby?"

Bella nodded, and we got up, following him to the stretcher that was in the office, beside an ultrasound machine.

"Can you lift your shirt?" he asked.

I stood close to her head, and gasped as she lifted her shirt.

"What?" she asked alarmed and looked down at her stomach.

"You gained weight, a lot" I murmured.

She wasn't fat. Not at all. She didn't even look pregnant. But I knew her body too well, to know she wasn't as thin as before. The doctor stood there with a cautious expression, but eyeing her stomach too. He must think I've gone blind, or she was anorexic, because she was in great shape now, and I said she got a lot of weight. I looked at her, and she had tears in her eyes.

"No! I mean… You're great. Beautiful" I said trying to fix my mistake.

"It's fine" she said but the tears rolled down her cheek.

"Why are you crying? Don't cry, please!" I said, "You're great, really. You're pregnant, there isn't anything wrong with gaining weight"

"Yeah, but I shouldn't 'till the fourth month" she cried. "I should stop eating so much candy"

She was right. She had gained too much weight for someone pregnant of two months. But I wasn't going to say that.

"I think you're still beautiful. You don't have to lose one ounce of weight. You're perfect" I said.

She took a deep breath, and the tears stopped as she gave me a weak smile. I sighed and ran my fingers through my hair.

"Okay, we know now that your hormones are… of a pregnant woman" the doctor said, "Do you want to see the baby now?"

"Yeah" she said wiping away the tears.

He put the gel, and turned on the machine. The screen was turned to him, so I couldn't look.

"When should your period have came?" the doctor asked.

"Hm… Almost six weeks ago" Bella said, "I took a pregnancy test then, but it came negative. I thought it must have been the contraceptive injection I took"

"Her hCG must have been too low then, so the test was wrong" I said.

"You're a doctor?" the doctor asked amused.

"Yeah. Intern at Seattle Grace" I said.

"You're right, that was probably the problem with the test. I asked because since she told me she knows for three weeks, I expected her to be at five weeks, six top" he said, "She's nine"

"Yes" I said.

"Well, check out your baby, doc" the doctor said turning the screen to us.

He turned on the sound and as Bella gasped at the sound, I froze.

"Where is it? I'm not seeing" Bella asked.

"Are you seeing?" the doctor asked me.

I slowly nodded, and swallowed the lump in my throat.

"Show me, Edward!" Bella whined.

"Fuck" I mumbled.

"Edward? What's wrong?" Bella asked. "There something wrong with the baby!" she asked alarmed.

"You want to tell her?" the doctor asked.

"Tell me what! Edward, what's wrong! Is the baby okay?"

"It's not _a_ baby" I said slowly my eyes still on the screen.

"What? What are you saying?" Bella asked.

"It's two" I said pointing the two dots in the image.

"Two?" she asked slowly her voice broking.

"Twins" the doctor said.

Bella froze just like I did a minute before.

"I'll give you two a minute and bring you some water" the doctor said before pausing the image and getting up to leave.

The door seemed to make a huge noise in the silence of the room.

"That's why I'm fatter than I should" Bella mumbled.

I just nodded, my eyes still on the image, and looked up when the door opened again.

"What's wrong?" my mom asked entering with Alice standing by the door.

I nodded to the screen, my mom grinned and walked to our side. She squealed seeing the image.

"Where is he?" she asked, "I can't see"

"Can I see it too?" Alice asked jumping to our side.

"Here" I said pointing to the first dot.

"Ooohhh" my mom and Alice said.

"And here" I said pointing to the other.

"_And here_?" mom asked.

"Twins" Bella mumbled.

"Oh, that's great!" Alice said jumping up and down.

"Okay, I know that this is a huge surprise, but why are you two looking like you've just seen a ghost" mom asked.

"It's _two_, mom" I said.

"Yeah, I think that's what twins mean, Edward" Alice said amused.

"We were worried how to take care of one, and… _Two babies!_" Bella said.

"Oh, it will be fine, honey" mom said and hugged Bella.

"Edward?" Alice asked.

"I think I need to sit down" I mumbled.

"Here" she said giving me a stool that was beside the stretcher.

"Are we still going to have them?" Bella asked quietly.

"Edward!" mom said when I didn't answer.

"Hm?" I asked.

"You still want to have them?" Bella asked, "If you can't handle this… I can't have two babies alone. I… What I do?"

"No, we're going to have them" I said shaking my head, "We'll figure it out, but everything will be fine"

"We're here for you, honey" mom said hugging her again, "And if I could raise those three with Carlisle working all the time, you'll be fine with two"

"Yeah, I hope so" Bella said chuckling and wiping away the tears.

The doctor knocked on the door, and came in, gave me a plastic cup with water, and Bella another.

"You're okay now?" the doctor asked.

"Yeah" Bella said.

"Not you, the doc here. He looked like he was going to pass out" the doctor said looking at me.

They all laughed, and I rolled my eyes. Great, I'm the joke now.

"So, let's finish this?" the doctor asked.

Bella, mom and Alice nodded eagerly, and the doctor told her to lay back again. He continued the ultrasound, making sure everything was okay.

"Can you tell if it's identical twins?" Alice asked putting her hands in my shoulders.

"It's good you asked, it can be harder to tell in the second semester" the doctor said, "Here" he said to me.

"What?" the women asked.

"They're not identical" I said grinning, "They're fraternal twins"

"Oh, imagine that!" Alice squealed, "One, Edward's copy, the other Bella's. Two perfect little girls!"

"Two girls?" mom asked bemused, "No, it will be boys"

"Well, we'll have to wait at least two months" the doctor said giving Bella paper towels to clean her stomach.

"So, I'm not _too_ fat?" Bella asked excitedly.

"No. Being twins it's perfectly normal to gain a some weight sooner" the doctor said.

"Okay" she said hopping off of the stretcher. "When should I come back?"

"A month" the doctor said.

"Okay then. See you in a month" she said shaking his hand, "Thanks"

"You're welcome"

The rest of us shook his hand before getting out, and into my mom's car.

"Hm, I need to talk to my dad. Soon" Bella murmured, "He won't be happy"

"Do you want me there too?" I asked.

"I don't know. Maybe it will calm him down a little, knowing I have your support. Maybe he'll be angrier, maybe he'll shoot you… I don't know"

"Shoot him?" Alice asked amused.

"He's a cop. Has a gun. He threatened my ex-boyfriends a lot. Never used the gun, but maybe he'll open an exception for the guy who got his daughter pregnant, in a one night stand" Bella said shrugging.

"You said he doesn't live in town…?" mom said.

"He lives in Forks, a few hours from here" Bella said.

"Edward you have to make sure you have Monday free" mom said.

"What for?"

"You're going on Sunday with her to tell her father"

"What?" I shouted, "The man has a gun!"

"I didn't raise you to be a coward in a situation like this, Edward. She needs you and you'll go"

"He don't have to, really" Bella said.

"He will. He'll explain to your dad that he and the rest of the family will be here for you, all the time. And for the babies" mom said.

"Fine. When your grandchildren ask what happens to their father, you will have to explain you sent your son to death" I said.


	5. Chapter 5

"He's going to freak. Kill you, me and there is a chance he's going to kill himself" she muttered as I turned into what she said it was her father's street.

"Calm down, Bella" I said, "It will be fine"

"You think?" she asked hopeful.

"No, but your pessimism is getting on my nerves, _more_"

"Sorry" she said, "It's this house"

I parked in front of the little white house. The police cruiser was parked in front of it, and it made me freak out more.

"Are you sure you can't hide it?" I asked.

"Let me see… Hide a twin pregnancy belly for seven months… Yeah, my dad wouldn't notice, you're right!" she said sarcastically.

"A man can dream, right?"

I got out of the car, and quickly walked around. I opened her door, and after helping her steady in the slippery ground, I took her bag from the backseat. The front door opened, and a man, using a police jacket, and with a mustache came quickly to her.

"Bells! I missed you kid!" he said pulling her to a hug.

"Hm, hi, dad" she muttered.

"What miracle brings you here to visit your old man!" he asked pulling away from her.

_Oh, such a miracle, babies_, I thought. I shifted on my spot and he looked at me.

"You must be… Hm… Bella's… friend?" he asked shaking my hand.

"Hm, Edward Cullen, Sir. Nice to meet you" I said.

"Come in, come in" he said pulling her forward. "So, hm, Bella, you didn't tell me we would have company…"

"We need to talk" she blurted out before the door was even closed.

I froze, and tried to smile at Charlie, but apparently I couldn't fool him, because he frowned.

"Something wrong?" he asked walking to the living room.

I followed them, and he sat in a armchair, and Bella sat in a couch. I didn't know where to sit. With Bella, in his hands reach? Or by the window in case of escape? Yeah, I'm a coward. I sighed and sat next to Bella. She was shaking slightly, and I knew it wasn't cold. I took her hand in mine, and Charlie's eyes narrowed on the gesture.

"Hm, Edward and I are…" Bella started.

"Okay, just let me get one thing straightened. You're her friend? Her colleague? Her acquaintance that gave her a ride here? Or her boyfriend?" he asked me

I looked at Bella. What were we? We never discussed that. Yeah, we wouldn't have a relationship… But I can't choose the option he didn't give me: _I'm the guy who had sex with her one night and got her pregnant_.

"Edward and I had sex" Bella blurted out.

I glared at her, and looked at Charlie. He was ghost pale, and his face was turning red, then purple, a little green…

"You need to stop blurting things out" I murmured to Bella.

"Sorry" she said looking at her shoes.

"Okay, I… Didn't want to know that many details…" Charlie muttered. "Are you dating then?"

We shook our heads, our eyes locked with his. He narrowed his eyes on me. That was it. He would kill me now.

"Bella…" he started.

"I'm pregnant!" she blurted out.

I continued to look at Charlie. His expression changed quickly. Anger, disbelieving, sadness, anger, rage, love, concern, anger… Yeah, basically anger or rage to me. He rubbed his forehead, his eyes closed. Bella squeezed my hand.

"Dad, it was an accident…"

"Of course it was! Why in hell would you plan to be pregnant at 24, barely out of college, with a guy you're clearly not dating, and that didn't say a word until now!"

I snapped out of it and cleared my throat.

"I'm sorry. I understand you completely hate me, and I understand that I'm an asshole, that screwed things up. Not literally! I mean yes, but…" I started stumbling in my words, "Fuck! What I meant is… We came here to tell you, and I want you to know that I will be here for Bella, and the children all the time, and my family too"

"Children?" he gasped.

"It's twins" Bella whispered.

"Oh my God" he muttered. "Jasper and Jacob knew?"

"Hm… Just Jake. Jazz knew after I told Edward"

"I told her so many times to settle with the gentleman blond dude, or the freaking childhood friend that was there… but no! Let's get pregnant with an asshole, that didn't plan to see her again…" he was mumbling to himself.

"Dad!" Bella chastised. "Stop it! You're offending Edward!"

"Good! The son of a bitch got you pregnant!" he shouted.

"He's the father of your grandchildren!" Bella yelled, "And his mom is a sweet, very respectable, amazing lady, so you take that back, immediately!"

"Wake up, Bella! He's as lost as you are! Do the right thing!" he yelled.

"And that would be!" she yelled.

"A freaking abortion!" he screamed.

Okay, I was done, they were fighting like I was invisible. And now he was trying to tell her what was right? Now I was furious.

"Excuse me!" I yelled as a sob broke from Bella.

"It's your grandchildren, dad" she cried.

"Wake up, Bella! You can't raise them on your own! And they will have to deal with the craziness of separated parents that you know better than anyone, it sucks!"

"I'm saying I'll be there for her all the time! I wouldn't abandon my children!" I yelled.

"I suggest you to shut up under my roof, before my gun has some use" he threatened.

"That's it!" Bella snapped. "I came, told you. Now you're insulting me, Edward, my kids, and I can't stand this anymore! Let's go Edward!"

She got up, and I followed her to the door.

"You will regret this choice, Bella" Charlie said before we got out.

"Never, because they are a part of me, and I'll never regret them!" she yelled and shut the door.

She entered the car, and I was going to turn on the engine when I remembered her bag, was in the house.

"Your bag" I murmured.

"Leave it. Jake can grab my things another day" she said quietly, "Just, please, take me out of here"

I nodded and sped off. She just stared out of the window blankly as tears ran down her cheeks. I took her hand in mine and squeezed slightly.

"Pull over" she said.

I looked at her, and she looked pained. I pulled over and she opened the door, throwing up. I hold her hair, and rubbed her back.

"Damn morning sickness that happens at afternoons" she mumbled.

"Sorry" I said.

"It's fine. Sorry. I'm fine now though" she said closing the door.

She grabbed gum in her pocket and put on her mouth. I took her hand again, and we spent the rest of the drive in silence.

"He's wrong, Bella" I said when I was reaching her apartment, "Everything will work out"

"I hope so" she mumbled.

*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*

"Okay, hm, why is _everyone_ here?" I asked as Bella and I entered the doctor's waiting room.

We came to see the sex of the babies, but when we entered the waiting room, everyone was here. Everyone. My family, Rose, Jazz, Jazz's mom, Jake, a few people I didn't know, but recognized as Bella's friends…

"We have to know first hand!" mom said.

"I tried to stop them" my dad said.

I looked around and found him sitting, reading a magazine, behind everyone.

"Okay, so I was thinking. We should start decoration of rooms!" Alice said.

"But we have to find another apartment for Bella first" Rose said.

"Furniture, we have to look at it quickly" mom said.

The women started discussing baby clothes, nursing bottles, cribs, strollers, diapers… The men sat and started to talk about some football game.

"Hm, I'm looking for a new apartment? I didn't know" Bella murmured to me.

"Neither did I" I answered.

"Hm, excuse me" Bella spoke up and the women stopped talking, "Hm, I'm moving?"

"Of course! The apartment you have now is to a college student and it's definitely out of question to raise a baby there" Angela said.

"Hm, okay. But… How?" Bella asked. "I… I don't… I mean if there is furniture, clothes, food… I can afford a new apartment now…"

Bella was starting to worry a little less about money. She got the job as publisher, they weren't bothered she was pregnant. She was well paid, but still to afford a new apartment...

"We'll see this later, honey" mom said patting her knee.

"Ms. Swan" the doctor called.

As Bella and I walked to his office, I didn't even realize, they were following us. Everyone.

"Hm, sorry. Just her and the daddy" the doctor said smiling.

"I'm a mom! And he's a dad!" mom said shoving dad in front of the doctor, "Can I come in! Please!"

"Just one person then" the doctor said.

And the noise started, everyone wanting to be picked. I looked at Bella and she looked lost.

"I… I chose… I chose no one, bye!" she said and closed the door in their faces. "Oh my God! I don't know who's crazier. Your family or my friends" she mumbled as she went to sit in the stretcher.

"Ready to know what color to choose in the room?" the doctor asked.

She nodded and lay down, pulling her shirt up. I always grinned at this. There was the little, but a kind of big to Bella, belly. I touched my fingers softly, and she sighed. I kissed her head and sat close to her head. The doctor had to adjust the image a few times, apparently the second was moving too much.

"What is it!" Bella asked excitedly, trying hard not to bounce.

"Here" he said turning the screen to us.

I grinned, and threw my fists in the air.

"Boy!" she asked to me.

I nodded and pointed to the first.

"Seriously how can you tell? It's just a blotch to me!" she said.

I sighed when I watched the second closer.

"Edward?" Bella asked alarmed, "Are you okay?"

I nodded, my eyes had tears.

"Please tell me they are okay" she begged.

"They are fine" the doctor assured her.

"Edward, I'll kill you! I thought something was wrong!" she chastised me.

"It's a girl" I whispered.

"What!" she asked confused. "You said it was a boy"

"It's a boy" I said pointing to him, "And a girl" I said pointing to her.

"A couple" she gasped and grinned. "Oh, I'm the luckiest woman alive!"

"Yes, you are" the doctor said. "Congratulations"

"Thanks" we both mumbled.

After we got a picture of our babies, and talked everything that should have been talked, we were free to go. We had barely set a foot in the waiting room and the shouting of questions started.

"Ok, calm down!" I said, "Let's get out of here, before we scare other patients"

"Right" mom said.

We all walked out of the office, and when we were all in the parking lot, the questions started again.

"It's a boy" Bella said grinning.

"Ha! Told you!" Emm said to Jake.

"And a girl" I said grinning.

"You're fucking kidding! A couple!" Rose asked shocked. "You lucky son of a bitch!"

Bella and I chuckled and got into the car, saving ourselves of other questions.

*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*

"We found the solution about your places" mom announced.

We were all gathered in the living room.

"Say it, please" I said.

"Jazz and I are going to get our place" Alice said.

"And Emm is moving in with me" Rose said.

"Good, for you. How does that solves our habitation problems?" Bella asked taking another sip of strawberry and kiwi juice. Weird pregnant appetite.

"Don't you see!" Jazz said rolling his eyes. "You can get my apartment, and Edward will have the apartment to him, without Emm"

"Great!" I said relieved of being free of Emm.

"What! I can't accept your apartment!" Bella said to him.

"If you don't get it, someone else will" Jazz said, "It's not expensive but it's a good place"

"Accept, please, Bella? For my nephews?" Alice said pouting.

Alice always won with that. The pout and the trick of 'for the babies'… Bella would say yes to anything, even murder.

"I guess I'll pack my things" Bella mumbled.

"Okay!" mom said excitedly, "Edward, choose. Piano room or bedroom?"

"Hm, bedroom?" I asked confused.

"Great, I thought so" she said. "You don't have a room in this house anymore"

"What?" I asked confused.

"Your room is now the babies' room" she said.

I guess I would pack my things too…

*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*

"So, the list of what we're looking is here" Alice said giving me and Bella papers. "I forgot something?"

"No, the whole store is here" Bella mumbled.

"Come on!" Alice said dragging me.

"What are the colors for the baby boy?" mom asked me looking through a magazine, "Since you still didn't decide the name…"

"For God's sake mom! We just knew the sex a week ago, we still didn't sit down and discussed the names! Now, what are color options?"

"Any color" Rose said.

Rose lately is more present than if she had actually married Emm. I'm not complaining, but sometimes she can be a little bitchy.

"So, for the boy… color?" Alice asked.

"Not blue" Bella said. "It's too generic"

"She's right" I said.

"How about green?" Bella asked.

"Oh, I had a great idea!" mom said.

"What?" I asked.

"Alice come here!" mom said.

Alice jumped to her side, and mom whispered something in her ear. She nodded frenetically and grinned.

"And the girl?" Alice asked.

"Wait, what's the idea?" I asked.

"It's a surprise" mom said, "The girl?"

"Pink!" Rose said.

"No way!" me and Bella said together.

"Red?" Rose suggested.

"No" I said.

"Purple?"

"No" Bella said.

"Yellow?" Alice suggested showing a yellow little shirt.

"No" I said.

"Orange?" Rose asked frowning looking at little orange shoes.

"How about…" I said looking around.

My eyes landed in Bella, she was taking a milkshake, and was wearing a dark blue hoodie. The color was perfect against her pale skin. I imagined a little girl, her copy.

"Blue. I bet she'll be great in blue" I said.

Alice gave me a knowing look, and I just shrugged.

"And between both? If something will be shared, what color should be?" mom asked. "I thought, brown, you know, wood, and it's a good color with green and blue"

"I think it's great" Bella said, "Edward?"

"Yeah, great"

"So, little clothes!" Alice squealed and started grabbing baby clothes.

"Ooww, I want those little shoes!" Bella said pouting.

I grabbed it chuckling, and gave to her.

"Thanks!" she said playing with the little shoes.

We walked slowly around the store with my mom, that was checking a furniture catalogue, and Rose and Alice were squealing, and running around.

"Bella! What do you think?" Alice said running to us.

She had a pile of clothes in her arms, almost hiding her. She had her arm extended and in her hand there was a pink bow.

"She would be soooooo cute in this!" Rose said.

"Hm, there isn't other color?" Bella asked frowning.

"Enough!" Rose said, "We're avoiding pink, respecting your phobia to the color, but a little girl without pink accessories or clothes, isn't a complete girl!"

"Well, I never wore pink, and I'm more a girl than you, I'm pregnant!" Bella shouted.

We all froze in shock, and looked at her. She started crying, and my mom mouthed 'hormones'. Then Rose began to cry. I looked between my mom and sister, for an explanation. They shrugged and Bella hugged Rose.

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean that" she sobbed.

"Right now, you're not my favorite person. But I still love you" Rose said.

Bella pulled away, wiped away the tears an glared at me. Okay, what I did now?

"It's your fault I'm being mean to my friend!" she said.

"Hm… What?" I asked confused.

"If you didn't get me pregnant, I wouldn't be mean!" she said and cried again.

"Hm, sorry" I said not knowing what to do.

Yeah, I could be great. Being a doctor, and all. I could understand what she was suffering, and maybe help her. But I didn't know what to do when the hormones were attacking me. She sniffed and looked away. Suddenly, she grinned. Crazy, quick, weird hormones.

"I want a pretzel! And a juice!" she said bouncing.

"Okay" Alice said slowly, probably as lost as I was, "Edward go with her"

"Why?"

Why my sister was leaving me with the crazy hormonal woman? She would be the death of me! Bella started crying again, and hugged my mom.

"I'm sorry. I can go alone!" she cried.

"Of course not, sweetie" mom said glaring at me, "Edward will go with you, he's the one who caused this"

Oh, right. They were always blaming on me. I nodded and smiled. Bella sniffed again, and pulled away from my mom. They exchanged a look, and mom nodded. Bella smiled. Okay, what the hell were they doing? Mental communication? Bella took my arm and dragged me out of the store.

"Hm… Sorry" I said.

"It's okay" she mumbled.

"Oh, okay" I said relieved, "Your hormones are leaving me lost"

"I'm _that_ bad?" she asked frowning.

"No!" I said quickly, "I just… I don't know what to do, or say, and when I try to make things okay, I get them worse"

"No, you don't" she said and frowned at the line for pretzel. "Come on!"

She dragged me to the counter, ignoring the protesting clients on line

"Excuse me! There's a line!" a woman said poking my shoulder.

I turned to say something, though I didn't know what to say. Bella turned with me and gave her an amused and mischievous expression.

"I'm pregnant. I think I have preference" Bella said.

"You're not pregnant" the woman said.

I looked at Bella and agreed with her. I wouldn't believe too. Bella just gained weight in her belly, that now was covered by the hoodie.

"I am" Bella said and pulled the hoodie.

Her shirt was hugging the little belly.

"Ooowww" the women in the line said.

"Oh, sorry. Yeah, of course you have preference" the woman that poked us said.

"Thanks" Bella said. "I want… chocolate, hot dog, cheese, and another sweet, please" she said to the girl attending her.

"It's a boy or a girl?" the woman behind us asked.

"Hm, both" I said.

"Oh, twins!" she squealed, "Oh, they will be so cute! Imagine, copies of you both!"

"Thanks" Bella said.

"Have patience" the woman whispered to me, "My husband didn't have any, and it drove me insane. Be there for her"

"Hm, I will" I said.

I wouldn't say we weren't married. I paid for the pretzels, and people congratulated us a little more, before we walked to get some juice.

"I can't decide" Bella said looking through the options.

"Between which you can't decide?" I asked.

"Strawberry, pineapple, and apple"

"Hm… Do you want to get the three?" I asked.

"No! I can't drink that much!" she said amused.

_But she could eat four pretzels_, I thought. It was our turn and they asked her what she wanted.

"I want to mix, can I?"

She was always mixing the weirdest things.

"Hm… Yeah" the guy said.

"Hm, I want a big, strawberry, pineapple and apple juice!" she said and took another bite of her cheese pretzel.

"Hm… Three?" the guy asked.

"Yeah, why?" she asked a little annoyed.

This wouldn't end nicely.

"Isn't it weird? Three fruits mixed? And they are totally different…" the boy said.

"I'm freaking pregnant! A baby want apple, another pineapple and I want strawberry! Just get me!" she shouted.

The boy got pale, frozen in fear, and rushed to get what she wanted.

"Hate stupid boys that question the clients choice!" she mumbled taking a bite of chocolate pretzel. "I don't question if someone wants rum instead of vodka"

"It's fine. He's getting what you ordered" I said patting her shoulder.

She sighed and took another bite.

"I'm so stressed I would love a drink, but I can't!" she whined. "Being pregnant sucks"

The boy gave her the juice, and I paid, before she could yell at him again. We walked back to the store, me carrying her pretzels box, like a waiter. My mom, sister and Rose, were finishing grabbing the endless bags, and walked to us grinning.

"Hm, what you have there?" Alice said eyeing the pretzels.

"Chocolate, cheese, hot dog and caramel pretzels, with strawberry, pineapple and apple juice" I said.

They frowned and smiled at Bella.

"Want some?" Bella asked extending her cup.

"No, thanks" Alice said.

"Well, if you do, let me deal with the stupid boy that take your order" Bella murmured.

"What?" Rose asked confused.

"Long, crazy story. Leave it alone" I said.

"Oookaay" Alice said slowly and started jumping, "Let's get clothes!"

"We already did" Bella said scowling to their bags.

"For the babies. Now we need to get you clothes" Alice said.

"But…" Bella started to protest.

"How many jeans still fit?" Alice asked pointedly.

"One" Bella mumbled blushing.

"And…?" Alice pressed.

"It's actually this one" Bella said blushing harder. "Fine, we get pants"

"And shirts!" Rose said, "Because you can't wear hoodies to cover yourself all the time!"

"Fine" Bella sighed.

And an hour later, I was sitting in front of a dress room, taking care of endless bags, and waiting Bella to come out, or Alice to show up with more clothes. I was almost sleeping. I was dead. It was my free day, to rest, and I was shopping.

"It doesn't fit!" Bella cried from inside the dressing room.

"Hm, we can get a bigger one" I said.

"No, this is two numbers bigger than my usual one!" she cried.

I didn't know what to say, so I looked around for one of the women to help me. I heard she sobbing, and it was breaking my heart.

"Are you okay?" I asked quietly.

"No" she cried.

"What's wrong?" I asked.

"My feet are hurting, my back a little too. I'm fat, eating like a pig, and I don't have clothes!" she whined.

"Hm… There is anything I can do to help you?"

"Yeah" she cried.

"What!" I asked desperate to help her.

"Help me get up?"

"Ahn?" I asked confused.

"I slid down against the wall, in frustration, but I can't get up!" she cried.

"Oh, okay! I'm coming in… okay?" I asked my hand in the door.

"Yes! Just get me out of this cold floor!"

I entered quickly, and she was sitting in the floor, her knees against her belly, and the jeans she was trying on just until her thighs. She extended her arms to me, and it remembered me of a kid, asking for the parent to pick her up. I smiled. I crouched, put an arm around her waist, and helped her up. I was surprised for how much she gained in weight. She usually was feather light.

"Thanks" she said once I steadied her.

"It's okay" I said, "Are you going to be fine?"

"Yeah. I'm just… frustrated"

"Yeah, I noticed" I mumbled under my breath.

"Thanks" she said hugging me.

"You're welcome" I said hugging her back. "Anything for you" I said patting her belly.

"I don't want to be like this for another four months!" she whined.

"Hm, sorry. You'll have to" I said chuckling.

"Are you thinking this is funny?" she said chuckling, "Well, it's you who will have to help me, and deal with my hormones for the next months"

_Yeah, that isn't funny,_ I thought loosing my smile.

"I'll see if we can get them sooner" I said.

She chuckled and the door opened. Rose put her head inside and smiled at us.

"Hm, the jeans?" she asked.

Bella glared at her and pointed to the jeans at her thighs.

"Didn't fit. I should have figured" Rose mumbled and smiled, "I brought you shirts"

She threw shirts at me and Bella and left.

"I'm not sorry about being mean to her anymore" Bella murmured.

I chuckled, put everything down, and left the room. Yeah, once I got out, I was stared at, glared even. I tried to understand why women would be mad at me. Oh, of course. I just left a girl's changing room chuckling. They thought I would be… I blushed slightly and took my chair again. I opened a bag, and smiled at the little shoes. I grabbed one pair, with my fingers, and played with it.

"They are so tiny, right?" mom asked sitting beside me.

"Yeah" I mumbled.

"I remembered how tiny you were" she murmured, "You were the tinniest one. Even smaller than Alice when she born"

"I was not" I defended myself.

"You were" she said chuckling, "And you grew up so much and so fast!"

I chuckled and trailed my finger through the cars picture in the shoe's side.

"Stick with them as much as you can. They will grow too fast" mom said.

"It fit!" Bella said from the dressing room.

We looked up, and she got out with jeans, that fit perfectly to her.

"Finally!" she said.

"Okay, what size is that?" mom asked getting up, "I'll grab more, and bigger ones"

Bella whispered in her ear the size, and went back to the changing room.

"Why are you embarrassed you need bigger clothes?" I asked when she got out, helping her get all the shirts. "It's an amazing thing"

"Getting fat is amazing?" she asked rolling her eyes.

"Getting bigger, with my kids, is amazing" I said grinning.

She smiled and we finished shopping, for today.

*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*

I was getting out of my apartment, when Alice and my mom were in front of me.

"Good morning" I said hitting the elevator button frenetically, "I'm late, so we talk later"

"We came to check the room. See how much paint we'll need, and how much space we have" mom said.

"Oh, okay." I said, "Here"

I gave her the key, and the elevator arrived.

"We'll have dinner with Bella tonight! Don't be late!" Alice said as the elevator closed.

The hospital was crazy. I never had so much work. I loved when it was cold, flu, or a broken arm. That was easy. Today we got a pregnant woman, she was in a car accident. I was helping her husband, he had a cut in the abdomen. But he couldn't stand still so we could take care of him. He was desperate to know, to see his wife.

"I'll check on her. Just let Dr. Robbins check on you" I said.

"Thanks. Thank you so much" he sighed.

I took my gloves off, and walked to the other room. I had to put a mask on, they clearly were having problems with her. I entered the room, and stared at the crack rib, that was shown.

"Dr. Smith?" I asked to the responsible doctor, "Her husband needs to know how she's doing"

"Tell him… We're working on her, Dr. Cullen" he answered.

I nodded, but didn't leave. I just stared at the blood coming from her ribs, and the cut in her leg.

"Dr. Cullen, anything else?" the doctor pressed.

"No, Sir" I said and left.

I went back to the husband, and he was sitting, almost bouncing. He was clearly nervous.

"Is she okay?" he asked as soon he saw me.

"Hm, they are working on her" I said.

"But she'll be fine, right?"

"She had broken ribs, and a cut in her leg, but I don't know much else" I said.

"You think she'll be fine?" he asked.

"Probably" I said.

He didn't calm much down, but at least let us take care of him. He sat in the waiting room, for a couple hours. I was treating other patients, and often saw him asking for information in the nurse station. He was going insane without news, I could see. I went to the station and asked for information.

"She was taken to OR. We just know that" the nurse said.

I thanked, and walked to him, with a bottle of water.

"Sir, here" I said giving him the bottle.

"Thanks" he said opening, "How can't they know anything?"

"They… They are probably concentrating on your wife, and didn't say anything" I said.

"Can't you know?" he asked hopeful, "Can you go there and ask?"

I hesitated, and looked around. We were almost calm. I could go to the OR for a couple minutes. I nodded and he smiled weakly at me. I went to the OR, and watched through the glass window from the scrubbing room. They were almost done, but I couldn't tell much else. I sighed and entered the room with a mask again.

"Excuse me. I'm sorry, but there is any news for her husband, he's too worried" I said.

"You're his doctor?" the doctor asked.

"Hm, yes. I took care of his cuts…"

"Then tell him she'll be fine" the doctor said, "But… Try to avoid the baby subject. I'll talk about it later"

"S-she lost the b-baby?" I stammered.

"Yes, Dr. Cullen. Try not to say anything. I'll explain to him later"

I slowly nodded and left. I walked back to the husband, gripping my hair. He got up, staring at me. I smiled weakly at him.

"She's fine. They are finishing, and her doctor will talk to you as soon as possible"

"Thank God" he sighed, "I was so worried. Thanks"

I nodded and shook his hand. He was smiling now. I took a step away from him, but he stopped me.

"They will be fine, right?" he said, as he couldn't believe my previous words.

I turned to him, and frowned. What should I say? Say 'yes', a lie, since just his wife would be fine? Or say the truth? He must have sensed my hesitation, because he frowned.

"They will be fine. Right?" he pressed.

"I'm terribly sorry" I murmured looking down.

"What!"

"Your wife lost the baby" I said.

I looked at him, and he had gone pale. Tears rolled down, and before I could do something, he vomited. I took a step closer, and a nurse came to help.

"Oh my God" he muttered.

"I'm sorry" I said.

He sat down, and gripped his hair, crying silently. Everyone was staring at him.

"You can go Dr. Cullen. I'll take care of him" the nurse said.

I slowly nodded and left. I stayed just a couple hours after that. Trying to concentrate in my new patients. As soon as I could, I left and went to my parent's house. I entered and heard people laughing in the living room. I walked slowly, and everyone stared at me.

"Edward, you're not late!" Alice said in mock.

"Dinner will be in a few minutes" mom said.

I weakly nodded, and saw Bella with worried eyes, sitting in the couch. She was halfway lying, her belly shown. I walked slowly to her.

"Edward, what's wrong?" my mom asked.

I ignored and lay beside Bella, resting my head carefully in her belly.

"Edward?" Bella asked quietly after a minute.

I just softly kissed the belly, twice, and rested my head there, listening to my kids, moving around.

"I'll bring your plate here" mom said and everyone left.

Bella wrapped her left arm around me head, and I wrapped my arms around her belly.

"What's wrong, Edward?" she asked quietly.

"A pregnant woman was in a car accident" I murmured. "She lost her baby"

"Oh" she murmured, "It's okay"

She ran her fingers through my hair, and I kissed her belly again. They were my life now, and I couldn't stand the thought of loosing them.


	6. Chapter 6

"Edward, are you okay, sweetie?" I heard mom ask.

I opened my eyes, and saw everyone gathered around. Bella was still running her fingers through my hair. I just sighed and closed my eyes again.

"A woman lost her baby in a car accident. He's…" Bella whispered but didn't finished.

"Oh, okay" mom sighed, "Honey, everything is fine. Don't worry"

I open my eyes again, and found her gentle ones. I nodded weakly, but didn't move.

"We have to talk? Is that okay?" Alice asked from the other couch.

"Yeah, sure" I mumbled and looked up at Bella. "Sorry"

I was going to move, but she pulled me back.

"It's fine. You can stay" she said. "It calms them"

"Really?" I asked grinning.

"Yeah. They were kicking the hell out of me before you got here" she said smiling. "At least my blather isn't their ball anymore"

I chuckled and looked at my family.

"We are making a list. She's already in the fifth month, and there are a lot of things to buy and do in the next three months" Rose said.

"Okay" Bella and I said.

"So, we need…cribs" Rose said.

"How many… Six?" Emm asked frowning.

"Six?" Bella gasped.

"Yeah, well. Two for each room. They will have a room here too" mom said.

"Hm, I saw in a magazine about a double crib" Ali said, "It's like… a double bed, larger. And it's said that the babies are calmer with the sibling around"

"It's seems a good idea" Bella said.

"We need bassinets…" mom said.

The list went on and on. I could see my bank account breaking as they spoke. Bella seemed worried too, but didn't say anything. Mom said she would start painting, and making room modifications in a month. So Emm, and Jazz has to move out by then. We would go shopping in two weeks, when everyone was free, especially me, that was always having schedule problems. Bella continued to ran her finger absentmindedly, and I didn't remember falling asleep. I just woke up the next day, a blanket over me and Bella, who was sleeping as well. It seemed natural.

*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*

"Dude, that bet wasn't worth" Emm joked as we moved his last box from the apartment. I glared at him, and he chuckled. "Hey! Just a joke. But if you think well…"

"Well what?" I snapped.

"He's right. You won fifty bucks, and besides paying for Alice's drinks that night. You'll be paying for two, for the next eighteen years" Jazz said with a bag in his hand. "You can't say he's wrong. Where is the profit of the bet?" he said teasingly.

"Shut up" I mumbled and put the box in Emm's jeep.

"We're done, with you" Jazz said to Emm putting the bag in the car as well. "Now you have to help me move. Then, help Bella"

"Don't forget we have to help mom with painting and stuff" Emm said.

"And shopping furniture" I sighed, "And help Alice moving too"

"That's the worse part" Emm said scowling and Jazz punched his arm, "Hey! Did you see how many bags she can make for a weekend! Imagine the number of boxes, bags we'll be moving from our parent's house"

"Yeah, I guess you're right" Jazz mumbled.

"Let's go" I said jumping in the passenger seat.

We helped Emm moving in with Rose, then helped Jazz box everything. Then, I went to Bella, to help her, so we could move her things tomorrow. I got there, and luckily a neighbor was going out, so I didn't have to buzz. I got to the apartment, and the door was slightly open. I frowned and was going to knock, when I heard her.

"What do you want from me?" she shouted.

At this I came in, because I didn't know what was going on. I found her in the living room, in the couch, her head in her hands, crying. Charlie was leaned against the opposite wall, pinching the bridge of his nose.

"Bella, is everything okay?" I asked stepping forward.

"Edward!" she gasped.

She jumped up, wiped off the tears and gave me a teary smile.

"The door was open" I said.

"Oh, okay, it's fine. Hi. I thought it would take longer at Jasper's" she said.

"Emm is still there, I came to help you" I said and glared at Charlie, "Do you need help?" I asked pointedly.

"I'm talking to my daughter, privately" he said pointedly.

"I guess it's something that concerns me, so I'm staying" I said.

"Fine" he huffed, "Can you explain to me how is this going to work? A intern doctor, barely starting a career, not married, and two kids? And a single mom, trying to work as publisher but with two kids to take care of?"

"We'll make it work. We can do it" I answered.

"No, you can't. This is a mistake and I need her to see this" he said.

"Dad" Bella said quietly.

"She's ruining her life, and you're helping her to. You're rich, that's your problem. This won't be a problem to you. But it will be a disaster in her life"

"Dad, stop, please" Bella said quietly and sat down.

"That's not true. I wouldn't let anything ruin her life, and it's not because my family is rich. This isn't a mistake" I yelled.

"Don't you see this will ruin the kids' lives too! This isn't the life they should have!" he yelled back.

"And what you want me to do! Save them from the supposed ruined life? Kill them!" I shouted.

"Maybe!" he yelled.

"Edward" Bella gasped.

I looked at her, and he had a hand over her belly, and a painful expression. I ran to her, and kneeled in front of her. She was pale, and sweating.

"Bella. What's wrong?" I asked desperate.

"I… It's hurting" she whispered.

"Charlie, get a glass of water please" I said.

He ran to the kitchen. I took her face in my hands, and she started crying quietly.

"Calm down. This is because of stress. You have to calm down" I said wiping off the tears.

"Are t-they going to be o-okay?" she sobbed.

"It's probably your blood pressure, too high" I said and took the glass Charlie was giving me. "Take deep breaths"

She did, and took the glass.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to…" Charlie started.

"It's fine" I cut him off, "Just… grab her purse" I said and put my arms around her, "I'm taking her to the hospital"

She gasped when I lifted her, and Charlie helped me, taking her bag, and opening the door for me. I put her in my car, and went to the driver's side. Charlie hesitated by the car's door.

"Get in" I said.

He quickly did, and I drove to the hospital, top speed.

"I'm… It's getting better" she said.

"Okay, good. We'll see what's going on" I said.

I helped her get out of the car, but she insisted she could walk. Charlie convinced her it was better, safer if I carried her so she let me. Thankfully I met a colleague and he quickly, took good care of her.

"It's her blood pressure" he assured, "But let's check the babies"

He took her for an ultrasound, and she was squeezing my hand so tightly, I was worried she would break my hand or hers. Charlie stood in the corner of the room, watching us, with a regretful expression.

"They are fine, Edward" my friend said, "Just take easy on stress" he said to Bella.

"Of course" she said sniffing.

"A boy and a girl?" he said amused to me, "They will be a lot of trouble"

"I hope so" I said.

He gave us a picture of the ultrasound, and said we could go.

"Can I talk to you, Bella?" Charlie asked when she was sitting up.

She nodded, and gave me a reassuring smile. I hesitated, but left them to talk. I walked to the nurses' station, and stood there watching them. The nurses congratulated me. I hadn't said anything about Bella's pregnancy at work, so it was news for them. I saw tears run down her cheeks, and I was going to go there, and stop whatever was going on. But Charlie hugged her, and she smiled. I guess he changed his mind. He helped her get off the stretcher, and they walked to me, he had an arm around her shoulders.

"I suppose you're grandfather" I said arching an eyebrow.

"I still don't like how it sounds. Makes me feel old" he said smiling, "But… Yeah, I am"

*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*

I woke up with the noise of hammer. I got up, and walked out of my room. Across from my door, where was Emm's room, now the babies', there was a sign in the door. 'Edward, stay away' I ignored and turned the handle, since the noise was coming from there. I opened the door, just a little, but before I could see what was going on, the door was shut in my face. I put a hand in my nose, thankful it didn't broke.

"What the fuck!" I asked no one in particular.

"The sign says, stay away" Alice's voice said through the door.

"Alice?" I asked, "Do you realize it's barely eight in the morning, I didn't let you in, but you're in my apartment, making awful noise?"

"I let myself in, with my key"

"You have a key?" I asked horrified.

"Shut up, Edward. Go away. You can't come in here, until… next Sunday"

"It's a week away"

"I know, but it will be ready by then"

"What are you doing?" I asked.

"Starting the decoration" she said, "Now, go away!"

I rolled my eyes and went to my kitchen. I was taking a sip of my coffee, when Jazz came in.

"Hey" he said nonchalantly.

He walked to the room I was prohibited to enter, and closed the door. How many people would come in my apartment without my consent? I sat in my couch and started to watch cartoons, eating Cheetos.

"That's the example you will give your kids?" Jazz asked an hour later.

"What?" I asked innocently.

"Eating Cheetos at nine in the morning and watching cartoons?" he asked in mock despite, "Anyway… Get up, and get out"

"Hm?" I asked confused.

"Get up from the couch, get dressed, and get out of the apartment" he said.

"Let me get this straight. You're not just prohibiting me from coming and going whatever I want in _my_ apartment, but you also is expulsing me from the apartment? _My apartment_?"

"Yeah. You have to go get Bella. Remember? Shopping day?" he said.

"I thought it was next weekend" I said frowning.

"It was, but we are starting early on things" he said, "And you're late to go get Bella"

I sighed and went to my room. I got changed, grabbed my things, and left them in my apartment. I got to Bella's apartment almost ten, but who let me in was Rose. Weird. I got to the apartment, and didn't found anyone.

"Hello?" I asked from the living room.

"Here" I heard Emm call.

I followed the sound and it was coming from a room. I was going to open the door, but Charlie came out, stopping me.

"Sorry, you can't get in here" he said smiling, "Good morning"

"Good morning" I said with a roll of eyes, "Let me guess… You are starting the babies' room, and I can't see"

"You got it" he said.

"Fine" I sighed, "Bella?"

"Sleeping, you can wake her. Good luck" he said.

I was hearing drill and vacuum cleaner.

"She didn't wake up with this noise?" I asked confused.

"Oh, boy" he said amused, "You have a lot to learn. Pregnant women don't wake up with little noises. If you drop a bomb two blocks from here, maybe"

I smiled and went to the other room. I knocked, but no answer.

"Aren't you listening? She didn't wake up with this noise, you think she will with a knock on the door?" Charlie said rolling his eyes.

He went back to the other room, and I looked at the door in front of me again. I opened and looked inside. It was dark. I got in, and let the door slightly open.

"Bella?" I asked approaching the bed.

She was sleeping with her back on me, hugging a pillow. Well, she was hugging pillows. There was pillows everywhere. Her hair was spread across the pillow, and her lips parted as she breathed. I smiled at the scene. She was just wearing a T-shirt, that would be too large but was hugging her belly, and underwear. I reached and squeezed her shoulder.

"Five minutes, dad" she mumbled.

I smiled, and shook her again. This time she turned, so she was laying on her back. I put my other hand in her shoulder, and shook her again. She opened her eyes, gasped, and… hit me. She punched me in the nose. I stumbled back, and she screamed.

"What?" Emm yelled coming in with Rose and Charlie behind him.

"Oh my God!" Bella gasped, "Edward?"

I gave her thumbs up, and nodded my head. My hand stopping the blood from my nose.

"What happened?" Rose asked.

"She punched me!" I said.

"I woke up with a man over me! I just… punched!" Bella said, "I'm sorry, I didn't know it was you"

"You got over her to wake her up?" Emm asked confused.

"No, I just grabbed her shoulders and shook her"

"Are you okay, Bella?" Charlie asked.

"Right, my nose is bleeding but you ask if she's okay" I said amused.

"You scared her" Charlie said.

"I'm fine, dad. I'm sorry, Edward" she said getting up.

"Come on, let's put some ice in this" Emm said pulling me out, "Apparently the pregnant girl has a nice right hook"

"Get ready. We're going out" Rose said as we walked out of the bedroom.

Emm gave me some ice, and we all sat in the kitchen.

"It's not broken. She isn't _that_ good" Emm said with a smile.

"Thank you, Dr. Emmett. I think I could have figured that" I said sarcastically.

"I might not be a doctor, but I was a football player, and I can tell when it's broken" he said and looked to Charlie, "Did you teach her that? It seems a good hook"

"No, that was Jake. But I gave her a pepper spray" Charlie said.

"Remember Jasper's black eye?" Rose asked Charlie, "Bella left him with a black eye for two weeks"

"Why?" I asked.

"He tried to kiss me" Bella said walking in.

"What!" Emm and I shouted.

"It was a bet" Rose explained.

"Oh" I mumbled frowning.

"I really am sorry about your nose, Edward" Bella said approaching me.

"It's fine. It's not even bleeding anymore"

"Sure?"

She put a hand in my cheek, and pulled the ice pack from my nose.

"I'm sure" I said.

"Okay" she sighed and smiled, "Just don't wake me up like that again. Who knows? I have a baseball bat close to me…"

I rolled my eyes, and she held the icepack back in place.

"So, let's go?" Rose asked.

"Where are we going?" Bella asked.

"Shopping" I said, "They started earlier"

"But I have work…" Bella said.

"We called your boss, and she said it's fine" Emm said.

"Okay, so… We're going shopping" Bella mumbled sadly.

"Don't you want breakfast?" Charlie asked.

"No" she said.

"You have to eat, Bella. There are two for you to feed" Rose said.

"I'll eat out. I want sushi" she said.

"Sushi?" Emm asked frowning, "At ten? You're weird, little sis"

"Little sis?" Bella asked grinning.

"Yeah" he said shrugging, "I see you like a little sister, and not just because you'll have me nephew and niece"

"Oow, thanks" Bella said.

"Come on" Rose said, "We have to go"

I took Bella to eat sushi, while the others started shopping. She ate two plates of sushi, and wanted hot chocolate. I didn't even question the combination. We got back to the guys, and Emm was holding a huge teddy bear, while an attendant gave him his credit card back. He gave it to Rose, and she put on her purse. They saw us, and he ran to us, a goofy grin in his face.

"This is for you!" he said giving Bella the bear.

"Oow, thanks" she said hugging it. "But… It's a valentine's gift"

She showed the heart the bear was holding, with 'I love you' written on it.

"No, it says 'I love you'. Doesn't apply what kind of love" Emm said.

"Thanks" Bella said grinning at the bear.

"We have all the stuffed animals possible" Rose said. "Now, we need the other toys"

"How do we have the animals if Bella and I were away, with our credit cards?" I asked.

"It's a gift" Emm said.

"No, no way" Bella said.

"Emm, it's too much" I said shaking my head.

"Oh, come on! It's my fault we have to shop anyway. I should pay more than just fifty bucks" he said.

"Fifty bucks?" Charlie asked.

"You don't want to know, Charlie" Rose said.

"Emmett, it's too much!" Bella whined.

"I won't get you a Christmas present, then" he said, "And not for Edward too"

She glared at him, decided not to accept. He pouted to her, and I could see her melt. She sighed, and nodded.

"Great" Emm said grinning, "Now, toys"

We went to the toys' shop, and got to the boys section. It would be easier if was two boys or two girls. While Bella and Rose looked for something educative, and fun, Emmett and I were getting cars, and Charlie a police car, and fireman truck. Little football, soccer, and musical balls, and we were set. The girls section was… harder. Everything was too pink and we, guys, didn't know what to do. We got a few dolls, but the girls turned them down, because apparently, they weren't appropriated to little kids. It's dolls, how can it be not appropriated? Emmett took everything, including Bella's bear, to his jeep, so we could continue shopping without carrying it. Next thing… clothes. If you think women are crazy shopping clothes to themselves, you never saw women shopping for babies. I mean… They got everything, everything in the store. And not just one of each, it was three. Blue, pink, yellow, white… Whatever color they had, they got. And then, sheets, blankets, towels… We decided to leave the curtains, and carpets, for later, because the rooms' would be surprise, and they would buy it without me or Bella around.

I invited Bella for dinner, since we didn't have liberty in our own apartments. She said she would just change clothes, and was ready to go. She put a red dress, and black flats. She was beautiful. She was a little silent, and I was starting to worry.

"Everything okay?" I asked as I entered the car.

She looked at me and smiled.

"It's just… I just realized there is a lot of things we didn't discussed"

I nodded, realizing she was right.

"Do you want to talk during dinner?" I asked.

"It would be great"

"Where do you want to go?"

"I want… Hot dog" she said.

"Hot dog it is" I said amused.

I drove to a park, and there was a place close that had the best hot dog ever. I got us a few hot dogs, and we walked to a bench. She took a bite and smiled.

"This is the best hot dog ever" she said.

"Exactly my thoughts" I said. "So, do you want to talk about what?"

"We have to decide a couple things…" she said, "Let's start easy… Do you have names in mind?"

"Not really" I said frowning, "Do you?"

"No" she sighed. "I mean, I thought a few, but I can't really like any"

"Okay, so who goes first? Girl or boy?"

"Let's decide the boy's first"

"Okay… What about…" I frowned, "Matthew?"

"What does it mean?" she asked.

"I don't know" I chuckled.

"I think we should get a book, and see the meaning…" she mused.

"Good idea. So, we get the book, sit and decide… Maybe… Next Friday?"

"Okay" she agreed. "Hm, did you thought about… Godparents?"

"Yeah" I said. "I thought Emm, and Alice"

"I thought about them too" she said and frowned, "But I also thought about Jazz and Rose"

"Maybe both couples? Rose and Emm for the boy, and Ali and Jazz for the girl?" I suggested.

"Yeah, but…" she sighed, "And your parents? Wouldn't they like to be godparents?"

"I don't know" I shrugged, "They are parents in some way"

"My mom used to say that my grandma was my mom twice" she said, "But I still worry they will be hurt if we don't ask them"

"Yeah, maybe we should ask them" I said.

"Do you think?"

"Yeah, we ask what they think…"

"Okay" she sighed.

"Do you have anything in mind we should discuss?"

"Hm, I don't know…" I mumbled and looked down, "What are we going to do? I mean, how are we going to… share them?"

"Yeah, that will be… complicated"

"I don't think it would be nice to separate them. Like while I'm with one you're with the other"

"No, that would be awful" she agreed.

"So, how?" I asked.

"I don't have any idea" she mumbled. "You have shifts…"

"Yeah. I was thinking. If you agree, I would like to be with them every day I'm not working"

"Okay" she said nodding, "Hm, so what? You would get them… three, four days?"

"Usually three" I said.

"Okay, so that gave me an idea" she said, "I get them the other three. And on Sundays, we intercalate. One Sunday I get them, and probably go see Charlie. And the other you can get them and stay with your family"

"It sounds good" I said, "We can talk to everyone to see if they have better ideas"

"Good" she said. "I don't have anything else in mind"

"Neither do I"

"Well, we can talk other stuff, I guess" she suggested.

I agreed, and we spend the rest of the night talking about everything, and anything. Silly things, like, how our lives were before the babies. It was like talking about someone else. I realized, Bella and the babies, changed everything. Changed me.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Hope you're liking. <strong>

**I love the reviews I'm getting. And I want to know what do you think, and ideas fre babies' names.**

**Review!**

**xoxo Luuh**


	7. Chapter 7

"Okay, let's see" I said plopping down on my couch next to Bella.

She took a handful of popcorn from the bowl in her lap and opened the book.

"I think we should start with middle names" she said, "I have ideas"

"Okay" I said, "Shoot"

"Ahn, Edward"

"What?"

"No, the middle name… Edward" she said.

I looked at her, and she was biting her lip.

"You don't have to" I said.

"I want to"

"Really?" I asked grinning.

"Yeah"

"So, I have an idea for the girl's middle name"

"Not Isabella, or Bella" she said.

"No" I grinned, "Marie"

"Edward, no" she said.

"You don't like it?"

"I don't want to put my name in my daughter"

"Well, than we can't put my name in our son"

She rolled her eyes and sighed.

"We'll see. Maybe" she mumbled.

I smiled victoriously. We started reading names and meaning, and we had a hundred options when we finished the book.

"I like William, but with Edward would be… too much" Bella said.

"Maybe we should put William and forget Edward" I said.

"But you said…"

"I know, but if we put Edward, we have to put Marie" I insisted.

"Forget it, Edward. We're not going to put Marie" she sighed.

"Then we won't put Edward"

She glared at me and I smiled sweetly at her.

"Fine" she huffed, "We won't put Edward"

I shrugged. It wasn't a big deal for me. But I wanted to put Marie.

"Okay, but I was thinking. We _have_ to put Marie" I said.

"I gave up Edward" she whined.

"But I want Marie"

"No" she said.

We stayed in the same discussion for an hour until I gave up. Bella grinned like Cheshire cat when I gave up 'Marie'.

"So, we have to find names and middle names" Bella said checking our list.

"I like Elizabeth" I said.

"I like it too" she said, "But isn't like a… Too classical name?"

"Yeah" I shrugged, "But we like it"

"Okay" Bella said, "How about Elizabeth as middle name"

"Sounds good"

"Okay, one middle name already chosen. The other now"

"Colin?"

"No" she said frowning.

"Charles? Like your dad?"

"That wouldn't be fair with Carlisle"

"Right…" I said nodding, "I'm out of ideas"

"This is worse than I thought! It's too hard!" she whined.

"That's what she said" we heard Emmett say.

We turned and he, Rose, Alice and Jazz were entering the apartment.

"Excuse me? Why are you in my apartment?"

"We came to watch a movie" Emm said.

"And help with the names!" Alice said.

"Yup. We'll have a loooong night" Bella sighed. "Guys, we appreciate but we want to do it alone"

"Told ya" Jasper said to Alice and Emmet smirking.

"But… Come on! We have great ideas!" Alice whined.

"No. Get out" I said.

She pouted at us and we continued to shake our heads. It was useless. Once she and Emmett wanted something they got it. So we spent the rest of the night watching movies and letting names' choice for later. When the second movie ended, Bella had fallen asleep against my shoulder. The guys were leaving and asked if I wanted they to give her a ride home.

"No, let her sleep. I'll put her in bed" I said gently pushing her away.

I got up from the couch stretched and frowned at the guys that sat back down on the couches, and ate popcorn with smirks. I wrapped my arms around Bella, and tried to lift her, almost yelling in pain as my back hurt with the effort.

"Shit, how much she weights?" I said while stretching again while they chuckled.

"Well, she weighted around 125 pounds before…" Jasper said smiling, "No she must weight around 145"

"Want some help?" Emmett asked getting up.

"Yes, please" I said.

We lifted her, and he helped me take her to my bedroom, and lay her down on the bed. The guys went home, and I was getting my pajamas when Bella woke up. _She could have woken up before I tried to lift her_. She looked at me, and smiled.

"I fell asleep?"

"Yeah. Go back to sleep. I'll be in the living room"

"Don't be silly, Edward. I can't steal your bed" she said sitting up.

"You can't sleep in the couch"

"Well…" she said looking around and blushed. "I don't mind sharing. Do you?"

"No…" I said hesitantly.

"Come on, there's a lot of space" she said patting the spot beside her.

"Fine. But you won't wake up punching my nose again, right?" I joked.

She rolled her eyes and laid back down, falling asleep immediately. I joined her, and couldn't help but wrap my arms around her belly before falling asleep, holding Bella in the same bed where all began.

I woke up hour later with my right arm numb. I look at it and saw Bella had rolled over, snuggling into my side, an arm around my waist, and lying on my arm. I tried to pull it without awaking her, but I couldn't move it. I could feel my fingertips, white from lack of blood flow. I tried to roll Bella away, so I could pull my arm. No use, she was really heavy. I shook her a little, and she stirred, rolled over, freeing my arm, and hugged one of the pillows, going back to her peaceful sleep.

"Edward" she breathed.

I smiled and kissed her forehead before going to sleep again, careful with my arm.

* * *

><p>"I give up" Bella said and took a huge bite of a cupcake.<p>

"Come on, we made some progress…" I tried to cheer her.

"No" she said wiping her mouth with a napkin. "I know. I choose the girl's name and you the boy's"

"Why don't we do the inverse?"

"Because you'll name her Isabel, or Marie" she narrowed her eyes.

"No, you're right" I said thinking she would name the boy Edward then. "So, when do we have to say the name?"

"Now" she said and smiled. "You first"

"Ahn… Lucas Thomas?" I said not really thinking.

"Oh, I liked it!" she said excitedly.

"Really?" I asked.

"Yeah! Lucas Thomas… Little Luke" she grinned. "And Thomas means twin. Perfect!"

"Okay" I smiled at her. "Then, Lucas Thomas. And the girl?"

"Lee Anne" she said and arched an eyebrow. "Too bad?"

"No. I liked! I loved it!" I said smiling, "Lee. Lovely!"

"Okay, then" she chuckled. "I guess the names are set"

"Just a month…" I said reaching a hand and touching her belly softly. One of the babies kicked.


	8. Chapter 8

I woke up in the middle of the night with my phone ringing. I looked in the clock as I got up groaning. What the hell? Why were people calling me four in the morning? I got the cordless phone, and answered already turning to go back to bed.

"Hello?" I mumbled.

"Edward!" Bella said in an alarmed voice.

"Bella?"

"I… I think, I'm not sure…"

"What?" I asked getting more nervous.

"Ah!" she screamed.

"Bella!"

"Now I'm sure" she cried. "A contraction"

"Shit" I said as I ran to my room getting jeans and the first shirt I saw. "I'm coming. Calm down, and breathe. I'm on my way. No need to panic. I'll be there. Everything will be fine, you just have to remain calm…"

"Edward?"

"Yes?"

"Calm down, and take deep breaths" she said chuckling.

"Sorry. I'm on my way"

"Okay"

I hung up, grabbed my jacket and keys, stumbling out of my apartment while putting the shoes on. I drove top speed to her place, and was grateful she had given me a spare key. I got in and ran to her room.

"Bella?" I asked entering.

"Hi" she said with a frown, and sitting in bed her hands over her belly.

"What? What can I do?" I asked running to her.

"Isn't it too soon? I mean, they were due in two and half weeks"

"No, baby. It's twins, this is normal, they will be fine" I said wiping a tear that was on her cheek.

"Okay" she gave me a weak smile. "Can you grab that bag? It has my clothes and stuff. Your mom set it, said it was what I would need"

"Sure" I grabbed the bag from an armchair in the corner and came back wrapping an arm around her waist, "Did your water broke?"

"Yes. I didn't notice when I called you" she said as I helped her stand up.

"Okay, we should hurry. How far are the contractions?" I asked as we walked to the door, grabbing a jacket she pointed at.

"I don't know. How long you took to get here?" she asked.

"Ahn… Ten minutes?" I said unsure.

"Then that. That's good, right?" she asked.

"Ahn…"

"I didn't read that chapter in the books" she said as we got in the elevator. "But it's good right? It's nothing bad?" she asked worriedly.

"Not bad. Just… might mean you have a long way to go yet" I said.

"Oh, God. It will be one of those… twelve hours labor kind of thing" she said groaning and I chuckled.

Once I had her comfortable in the passenger seat, I drove top speed to the hospital. I was just reaching the hospital when she cried out clutching her belly. It scared the hell out of me, she sounded like… someone was killing a cat. I swerved on the road for a moment, but as soon as I got back in control, I put a hand over hers in her belly and tried to think of something to sooth her.

"Oh, God" she cried and I was lost, a couple minutes ago she was smiling. "The doctor had told me to consider a C-section… I didn't even think about it. I thought I had time"

"It's okay, you can decide now" I said.

"What do you think?" she asked.

"Ahn, Bella, it's your body, I really don't know"

"I wanted a normal, natural labor" she said with teary smile. "I mean, it's not like I'll have the chance to ever have one again. Two is enough"

I squeezed her hand and parked the car, quickly getting out, and running to her side. I helped her out, her balance was awful specially considering she had a huge belly, and got her things. As much as I wanted to run, go faster, she told me to calm down, and so I had to be patient with her pace. Once we got to the reception, I ran to the reception.

"She's in labor!" I blurted to the nurse.

She looked at Bella, Bella smiled at her, perfectly calm, and then the nurse arched an eyebrow at me.

"I'll get her a wheelchair. Take deep breaths" she said with a playful smile.

I rolled my eyes as she went to get the chair. Once Bella was in the chair, although she protested she could walk, I pushed the chair as the nurse showed us a room.

"I'll bring you the papers you'll need to sign, and call the doctor. Just get comfortable, honey" she said to Bella with a smile. "I have a feeling it will take time this one"

"Me too" Bella smiled. "Thank you"

She changed into a clean nightdress, and sat against the pillows.

"Are you comfortable?" I asked worriedly.

"I…" she took a sharp breath and frowned. "Contraction" she choked out, biting her lip so hard I feared it would bleed.

I took her hand and she whimpered while trying to take deep breaths. Once it passed she relaxed and leaned back. The nurse came back and I signed all papers she gave me. She said the doctor would be here in a couple minutes.

"I forgot the camera!" Bella said with a frown.

"I'll call my family as soon as the doctor gives us some news, and I'll ask my sister to bring it"

"Thanks" she smiled. "They're coming"

"They are" I smiled back.

I couldn't help but lean in and give her lips a soft, short kiss. I pulled back and realized it might not be okay with her. We weren't a couple, I couldn't just go kissing her like that. But she gave me a smile, her cheeks turning crimson, and before I could say something there was a knock on the door and the doctor came in.

"Well, well. Apparently someone's babies got impatient in there, and decided to wake everyone up" she said smiling at us.

"Hi, doctor Johnson. I'm sorry to wake you…" Bella said.

"I was up" the doctor cut her off. "A labor last night, and I couldn't sleep. Even if I was sleeping, there's nothing to apologize"

"Well, thank you for coming" Bella said smiling.

"So, daddy, let's move over so I can check on them?" the doctor asked me, while pulling the ultrasound machine.

I got up and stood close to Bella's head, holding her hand as the doctor checked on the babies.

"How far long the contractions are?" the doctor asked.

"A little over ten minutes" I said and she nodded.

"There's nothing wrong" the doctor said smiling. "They are in the right position. Now, let's check how far you are"

Bella blushed even harder as the doctor checked her dilatation. I chuckled and kissed her forehead, warm from the blood flow.

"You men laugh, you should know how uncomfortable it is" Bella said playfully narrowing her eyes at me.

"She's right. Awful" the doctor said pulling back and discarding her gloves. "I'm sorry to inform you, but you're only 3cm dilated"

"So, it will take long" Bella sighed. "How long?"

"I can't be sure. But considering it's your first time, and the time between contractions, I would say eight to ten hours"

"Ten hours?" Bella frowned and then her eyes widened. "That's 600 minutes. 60 contractions!"

"Bella, dear, some women take 20 hours. I think considering it's two trying to get out it will take less than that"

"But I'm bored already!" Bella whined.

"I'm sure once the family arrives you won't" the doctor chuckled and got up. "I'll come back in an hour to check on you. Anything just ask the nurse to call me"

"Thank you" I said.

Once she got out, I sat in the edge of the bed, and took my cell.

"Who should we call first?" I asked.

"Can we call my dad? He'll have to come all the way from Forks" she said.

"Sure" I said, searching through my contact list. "You want me to speak to him, or you do?"

"I want to sleep" she mumbled with a yawn.

"Well, you can try to, but… The contractions…"

"Don't remind me" she said closing her eyes.

I smiled and called Charlie. He picked up after a minute, and didn't sound sleepy. He was at the station, and said he was coming over as fast as he could. I told him not to worry, it would take time. As soon as I hung up, Bella's eyes shot open, and she whimpered loudly, as another contraction hit her.

"Breathe" I said trying to sooth her.

She took deep breaths, and once the contraction stopped, she leaned back against the pillows, looking tired. I rubbed her belly as I called my mom.

"Hello?" she grumbled.

"Mom, it's Edward" I said.

"Who… Oh, Edward" she mumbled.

"Mom, we're at the hospital. Bella's contractions started"

"Oh my God!" she said alarmed. "I'll coming, I'm coming! Carlisle, wake up!"

"Calm down, it will take hours"

"I want to be there, every minute. Poor girl" she mumbled the last part and I heard her telling dad the babies were coming.

"What babies?" I heard dad ask.

"Edward's!" mom said.

"Oh" he said sleepily. "Oh!" he said more aware.

"We're coming, Edward" she said.

"Okay. Can you bring the camera. Bella forgot hers"

"Okay. I'll call your brother and sister"

"Okay, thanks, mom"

"You're welcome, honey. Good luck"

I hung up and smiled at Bella.

"Mom will call my brother and sister, so Jasper and Rose will know. Everyone is aware" I said.

"Jake" she said.

"What?"

"I need to call Jake. Dad will think I did. And no one else will"

"Oh. Fine" I said passing her the phone.

I still could not understand how she forgave him after he said she should get an abortion. I walked to an armchair in the corner, by the window, and sat there, while she talked excitedly to Jacob. Once she finished the call, with a smile, she gave me the phone, and leaned back. We turned on the TV and she watched some silly show. I just sat beside her, caressing her belly, and thinking how the babies would look like. I looked up when the door opened and my mom ran to wrap Bella in a hug. Dad slowly followed her, shaking my hand and patting my shoulder. He hugged Bella, but immediately pulled back when she cried out. He looked at her with wide eyes, as if he had done something wrong.

"Breathe, darling" mom said rubbing her back.

Bella relaxed and leaned back. She apologized to dad, and dad smiled shaking his head.

"So, when the doctor will get you?" mom asked.

"Get her?" I asked.

"For the… C-section?"

"Oh, no. I'll have a natural labor" Bella said with a smile and rubbing her belly.

"Hm, Edward, can I talk to you?" mom said nodding to the door.

I frowned but nodded. I kissed Bella's cheek. She assured me she would be fine, and dad reminded him he was there.

"My medical degree must be useful, right?" he asked.

"Right. Sorry" I mumbled.

I walked out with mom and she closed the door, pulling me a little away from the room.

"Natural labor?" mom asked me.

"What?"

"The girl will torture herself!"

"It's her choice. I can't make her have a C-section" I said rolling my eyes. "I think two more contractions and she'll beg for painkillers"

"I hope so, for her sake" mom said quietly.

Bella did not beg for painkillers. Alice, Jasper, Emmett and Rose arrived. Jacob arrived. And still, though as the hours passed the contractions got closer together, she did not ask for painkillers. Mom didn't want to say anything to not scare Bella.

"Oh, look at this one!" Alice said showing us a small blue baby shirt.

"It's nice" Bella said. "I'm sure one of them will look beautiful in it"

"You still didn't choose the name?" Rose asked.

"We did" I said smiling. "We just won't tell until they're here"

"Oh, come on!" Jacob rolled his eyes. "Knowing Bella, I'm pretty sure it will be Annabelle. She loved that name when she was a kid"

I tried to ignore the jealousy. He knew her better than I did and his guess wasn't very far.

"It's not!" Bella laughed. "I did like the name, but it's too similar to mine"

"Maybe you should name her Alice" Alice suggested with a grin.

"Yeah, right" I snorted.

"It's only my second name!" Alice pointed out.

"You're name is not Alice?" Bella asked shocked.

"Mary Alice" Jasper said and Alice slapped his arm.

"It's an old lady's name" Alice grumbled.

"Hey!" mom protested.

The doctor came in and looked around at everyone. She looked at Bella with a smile that said 'I knew you wouldn't be bored'.

"I came to check on the mommy" the doctor said and everyone nodded, so she arched an eyebrow. "I'll check how much dilated her cervix is, you know poke a little…"

The men immediately got up and ran out of the room. The doctor chuckled and arched an eyebrow at the women.

"We don't mind" Alice said.

"Well, I do" Bella said blushing.

"Fine" Alice grumbled as she, mom and Rose walked out.

"It's been three hours…" the doctor said as she checked on Bella's cervix. "Sorry, I tried to come back earlier. Busy ER"

"It's fine" Bella mumbled.

"Wow" the doctor said.

"Wow what?" Bella asked.

"It seems that though the babies decided to come earlier than scheduled, they are taking their time. You're only 4cm dilated"

"In three hours I only dilated 1cm?" Bella screeched.

"Told you, it would take time" the doctor smiled while writing down on her chart. "Want some painkillers?"

"No. I want it to be natural" Bella said.

"Bella" I said hesitantly. "It's two babies. You might want to consider painkillers"

"I can do it" she said firmly.

"Okay" I sighed.

"Let me know if you change your mind" the doctor said and walked to the door. "I'll check on you later"

Charlie got there, desperate to see the babies and a little sad to see Bella was still with them inside her. Everyone took turns to stay in the bedroom to not crowd Bella. Usually the women would spend more time, and every time I walked out to the waiting room I saw the men sleeping in the armchairs or tiredly talking about sports. At some point I was even getting bored, though I tried not to let Bella notice. I mean, the woman was in pain, discomfort and she shouldn't have to deal with me bored. The doctor came back every hour, and every time she told us it was going slowly. From the time Bella called me saying she was having contractions, to the point she was 5cm dilated, it was almost ten hours.

"I can do it" Bella said to me, obviously impatient. "Five centimeters are like what? This?" she put her hands almost fifteen centimeters apart. "I can push a baby head out through that" she scoffed.

"Actually, it's more like… this" I said putting her hands closer until they were 5cm apart.

She leaned back groaning in frustration. The doctor said she should walk, it might help. So, I walked with Bella around the room and them down the hallway, until the waiting room. She greeted everyone and explained she was bored and only 5cm dilated.

"TMI" Charlie said frowning.

"What does 5cm dilated means?" Emmett asked.

"It means she's only halfway through" Rose said while reading a magazine.

"Ten hours and only halfway through!" he asked and groaned. "Damn, I could have been home sleeping"

"Emmett" mom scolded softly.

"It's fine. I wish I was too" Bella said.

We went back to the room and spend more time watching TV, talking about nothing important, and waiting. And waiting, and waiting… We were in the hospital for fifteen hours, and she was only 7cm dilated. She was more nervous each minute. And the contractions were getting worse. But she was stubborn, and refused painkillers.

"Get out!" she yelled looking at her belly with a scowl. "Get out, get out!"

"Bella…"

"It's your entire fault!" she cried to me.

I wasn't about to get in an argument with her, so I just stayed quiet. She squeezed my hand and I looked back at her.

"Sorry. I didn't mean it" she said. "I'm just frustrated"

"It's okay" I said softly and smiled at her, "Let's talk about something important, maybe then you'll calm down a little"

"Like what?"

"Ahn… Do you want to keep the umbilical cord blood?" I asked.

"For what?"

"Ahn, there are some diseases that can be treated with it, if the babies need it. If they don't, well, there are people that might"

"Oh, that cool" she smiled. "Okay. Good idea"

"Mom said they were almost finished with the rooms, but they can do it in a day" I said. "You'll probably spend that day here, so, the babies will have their rooms ready when we get out"

"Where are we going? Your place or mine?"

"Whatever you like, honey"

"Can we go to my place?"

"Sure"

"And can you, ahn, spend a few days with me and them. I don't want to be alone. I won't know what to do"

"Of course you would know. But I'll stay if that's what you want"

"Okay" she said smiling. "I mean, I only have two arms"

"I'll be there to help, don't worry" I said and kissed her forehead.

I asked Emmett, the most bored, to get car seats, and he ran home to do it, only coming back two hours later, saying he couldn't help but take a nap in my bed. Dad had to work, but would pass by the room as much as he could checking to see how things were going. Things _weren't _going. Eighteen hours, only 8cm. Jasper finally lost his patience, and decided to go home. He said he didn't want to actually _see _the babies getting out, so it didn't make sense waiting for it. Emmett, Jacob and Charlie agreed. So, mom told them to go and finish assembling the cribs and stuff. They were happier doing it than sitting there waiting. Bella didn't mind their absence either. She agreed with Jasper. They weren't going to see the babies getting out, so they didn't need to wait. Alice, bored a little too, decided to go shopping. On the gift shop. Needless to say the room was filled with balloons, flowers and teddy bears.

"Ahh" Bella screamed as another contraction hit. "Do something!"

"Ahn… what?" I asked while rubbing her back.

"Give me something" she choked out while gripping my arm painfully tight.

"Bella, you can't get anything now. You should have accepted it in the beginning"

"I swear to god, if you don't use your medical degree and give me an epidural now, I'll kill you, Edward" she said glaring at me.

"I-I can't. Sorry" I said as her grip tightened.

"Son of…" she cried out again.

The doctor came and decided to check on her. The contraction were close together.

"Please tell me you can get them out" Bella said.

"I can. You're ready. 10cm" the doctor smiled at her.

"What?" Bella asked as I sighed relieved.

"The babies are coming" the doctor said.

"Oh, God" Bella mumbled.

And so it began. I held Bella's hand, and coached her breathing, while she pushed, leaving me almost deaf with her screams.

"Push" the doctor said again.

"I can't" Bella said slumping.

"Baby, come on, you have to" I said. "The baby needs you to"

"It hurts" she cried looking at me.

"I know, I'm sorry" I said kissing her sweaty forehead.

"Come on, Bella, we need you to push" the doctor said.

Bella sat back up, and gripped my hand as she pushed again. It was painful to see her in such pain. Rose, that was with my sister and mom in the room, recording and taking pictures took a look at the baby, and ran out of the room, a little green.

"Coward!" Bella screamed at her.

"Come on, Bella, I can see the head. One last push" the doctor said.

Bella took a deep breath and pushed. I gripped the edge of the bed, trying not to whimper as she almost broke my hand. Suddenly, Bella relaxed and a wail filled the room. Without letting go of her hand, I looked at the baby in the doctor's arms.

"The boy" I said.

He was so tiny. But he clearly had strong lungs as he cried loudly. The nurse passed me something, and I realized I was supposed to cut the cord. I let go of Bella's hand for a moment, and cut the cord. The nurse took the baby from the doctor, wrapping him in a blanket and gave him to me. I smiled down at him, and felt my heart swell. My boy. I smiled at Bella, and went closer to her so she could see him. Tears escaped her eyes, and she reached a finger, stroking his cheek gently.

"He's so tiny" she said and looked at me with worried eyes. "Is he alright?"

"Yeah" I said. "He's small, but strong"

She nodded, and the nurse came to my side, extending her arms. I gave him to her and she put him in a bassinet, and another nurse took him away.

"Bella, the girl is coming" the doctor said.

"Already?" Bella asked weakly.

"Yeah, do you think you can do it?"

"Yeah" Bella said and smiled weakly at me.

"Okay… Push!"

Bella didn't even scream or cry out the second time. She just whimpered loudly, still clutching to my hand.

"Stop, stop!" the doctor said. "Dammit!"

"What?" Bella and I asked.

"Nuchal cord" she said to me.

"What?" Bella asked alarmed.

"The cord is wrapped around the baby's neck" the doctor said.

"Oh God" Bella said alarmed.

"Just calm down, try to relax" the doctor said. "I'll try to unwrap it"

"And if you can't?" Bella cried.

"Shhh. She will. Don't worry" I tried to sooth her.

After a couple minutes, the doctor sighed.

"Got it. I need you to push one last time"

"But…"

"Bella, push" I said.

She nodded and did as I said. She relaxed a minute later, and I let go of her to check on the baby. The doctor unwrapped the cord from the baby's neck, and clamped it. She checked the baby's airways and gently massaged the chest.

"Come on" the doctor said.

"Edward" Bella said panicked.

"Come on, breathe" I said.

The baby cried out, not as loudly as her brother and we all sighed. The nurse took her and put her in a sealed bassinet, before she and a resident took her away.

"What? Where is she going?" Bella asked alarmed.

"They'll check on her" I said trying to sooth her.

"Is she okay?"

"Yes, just… they're just checking, Bella" I said and gave her the best smile I could.

"Go" Bella said leaning back.

"What?"

"Go with her!" she said.

"Bella…"

"I'll go" mom said, and ran out.

"Edward, please, go make sure they're okay" Bella begged.

I looked in her eyes and then the doctor interrupted by talking fast with one of the residents.

"What?" Bella asked weakly.

The resident put a blood bag on Bella's IV, and I looked at the doctor, getting alarmed.

"Bella, the placenta is retained" the doctor said.

"What does that mean?" Bella asked, weakly, and I feared she would pass out.

"You're hemorrhaging. It's common, I'll take care of it"

"Alice, go check on the babies" I asked my sister.

"I…"

"Just go!" I snapped and looked back at Bella. "I'll stay here"

Alice nodded and ran out. I caressed Bella's hair, and she her eyes would flutter close, but then snap back open.

"They will be okay?" she asked in a whisper.

"Yes, baby" I choked out.

"Promise you'll take care of them?" she asked.

"_We'll take care of them" _I said frowning. "We'll go to your place tomorrow, and I'll help you because you just have two arms"

"Right" she smiled weakly.

I kissed her forehead, my lips lingering on her warm, sweaty skin. I kissed her tears away, and touched my lips to hers.

"I love you" I blurted.

Her eyes got wide and she smiled at me.

"Because I gave you the most beautiful babies in the world" she said jokingly.

"No, I love _you" _

She looked in my eyes, her eyes watering again though her eyes seemed to be heavy and begging to close, and she blushed as she smiled.

"I love you too"


	9. WARNING, PLEASE READ

**AS MUCH AS I LOVE WRITING STORIES, IT IS A BIT STRESSFUL AND TIME-CONSUMING.**

**I HAVE RECEIVED A LOT OF COMPLAINTS ABOUT SOME STORIES – THE WRITING, THE PLOT, THE CHARACTERS – AND I KNOW IT'S ANNOYING THAT I START A LOT OF STORIES AND DON'T FINISH THEM. **

**I THINKG THAT NEXT YEAR, MY FREE TIME WILL BE SHORTENED, SO I WON'T EVEN HAVE TIME TO DO THIS ANYMORE. BUT IF I DO, I'LL KEEP WRITING AS MUCH AS I CAN. **

**BUT FOR NOW, I'M GONNA TAKE OFF SOME STORIES THAT ARE BOTHERING ME AND SOME READERS. _SHINING SUN_ AND _SUNSPOT_ ARE PROBABLY GOING TO BE TAKEN OFF, SINCE THOSE ARE THE ONES THAT BOTHER ME THE MOST AND I'M NOT PLANNING ON REWRITTING THEM NOW. **

**I'VE CREATED A POLL SO YOU ALL CAN VOTE ON WHICH STORIES SHOULD GO. **

**THE POLL WILL BE OPEN FOR A MONTH, BY DECEMBER 16TH FIVE STORIES WILL BE TAKEN OFF THE SITE. **

**PLEASE, VOTE TO HELP ME DECIDE :S**

**THANK YOU, **

**Luuh**


	10. BURNING DIAMONDS AWARDS - READ AND VOTE

**Hello my dear readers!**

First of all, I want to thank you all for the dedication, for coming back to read and reviewing... you've helped me write all my stories.

_*clears throat*_ Let me prepare my speech...

I'm so happy to announce that for the first time I was nominated for an award in the fanfiction world! \o/

**THE BURNING DIAMOND AWARDS**

Yesterday, it was announced I was nominated for **BEST STEFAN! **

_**Bella's Diary**_ definitely is my favorite, most dear, loved fic I've wrote. I admit I'm a bit biased but I do agree my Stefan is the best :P just kidding.

In the category, I'm running against emeraldphoenix23 (Buried Secrets 2: Blood), LoveToday15 (Queen of Kings), Mickibelle (The Natural In Supernatural), MysticEyesx (Dark Awakenings) and fanpire95 (The Reunion). All are amazing authors, I had already read most of those stories, I'm definitely going to check out the rest. You can also vote for Best Drama, Best Suspense, Best Kiss, Best Love Scene, Romance, Villain, Friendship, Bella, Damon, Elena, Suporting Character, Family Dynamic, Dynamic, Plot Twist, Slash, Series, Unsuspected/Unique Pairing, Overall Favorite Story and Author and Break-Through Author.

I can even express how thankful I am for my Stefan's nomination. No, I don't want to be dramatic, I just really don't know what to say. Stefan was the character that came most naturally, I didn't have to work much on him. He is perfect, I like to think I just highlighted that perfection :P

So, please, **VOTE!**

link:

crossoverawards . blogspot . com

Thank you all.

I promise an update will come soon.

xoxo Luuh

**VOTE! VOTE! VOTE! VOTE! VOTE! VOTE! VOTE! VOTE! VOTE! VOTE! VOTE! VOTE! VOTE! VOTE VOTE! VOTE! VOTE! VOTE!**


End file.
